Señor de la Muerte y Portador de Vida
by SoneaKyraliana
Summary: Ser Harry Potter no es fácil. Ser el Señor de la Muerte tampoco. muchos años han pasado desde el final de la guerra y una oportunidad especial se presenta en la vida de Harry. Esto lo lleva a hacer a nuevos amigos y enemigos y la oportunidad de sanar se presenta. ¿Podrá Harry aceptarlo? ¿Podrá superar el dolor y la traición en vez de ocultarlos? Es slash. M por precaución.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Harry suspiró mientras miraba de nuevo su foto en la primera página de El Profeta. El mundo mágico se preguntaba dónde estaba su salvador y por qué había desaparecido.

Hacía casi un mes desde que había dejado su mundo y, aunque lo echaba de menos a menudo, no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Ahora solo los más cercanos a él sabían por qué se había ido y cómo avisarle si algo ocurría.

Unos meses antes, una agencia de inteligencia internacional había contactado con él y le había hecho una oferta. Había sido lo que le había impulsado a viajar, a pesar de que llevaba un tiempo pensándolo.

Había optado por una semana de turismo y luego iría a conocer algunas personas "especiales".

Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., la agencia que se había puesto en contacto con él, le habían hablado sobre muggles con poderes. Él había estado muy interesado en conocerlos.

Estaban clasificados en diferentes "especies". Entre ellos se encontraban los mutantes, seres humanos con una mutación genética que les daba habilidades especiales.

Debido a la petición de Harry de conocerlos, la agencia lo había arreglado para que Harry fuera aceptado como invitado en una escuela para mutantes.

Harry dio otro sorbo a su té y suspiró. En unos minutos, el agente al que habían enviado para llevarlo a la escuela llegaría y él lo esperaba impaciente.

S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba interesado en que Harry se familiarizara con algunos de esos "casos especiales" que eran tan comunes en América y le habían facilitado el proceso de contactar a esas personas.

También le habían dado un número al que llamar si necesitaba cualquier cosa durante su estancia allí que todavía no había necesitado usar.

Su semana de turismo había sido tranquila, lo cual era inusual teniendo en cuenta que la tranquilidad no formaba parte de su vida.

Levantó la mirada al oír el sonido de coches y sonrió con emoción. Había alquilado una casa con terrenos a las afueras de Nueva York, para tener más privacidad.

Al final del camino de entrada, habían aparecido tres coches negros que se parecían a los que usaba el gobierno, según la televisión.

Se puso en pie y desapareció su taza con un movimiento de su mano. Se aseguró de que la casa seguía teniendo los hechizos protectores en su lugar, y caminó hacia los vehículos.

Desde la guerra, la paranoia había permanecido con él y siempre llevaba encima todas sus cosas en el monedero de piel de _moke_ que Hagrid le había regalado durante su decimosexto cumpleaños, que estaba ampliado con un encantamiento de extensión indetectable.

Para cuando hubo llegado a donde los coches esperaban, un montón de hombres vestidos con traje y con gafas de sol oscuras le estaban esperando.

En cuanto llegó, otro hombre de pelo marrón y ojos azules bajó del coche del medio.

—Señor Potter, soy el agente Phillip Coulson. He sido enviado para llevarlo hasta la mansión X y soy el agente asignado para ocuparme de que esté cómodo durante su estancia en América. —se presentó el hombre.

—Ya veo, le ha tocado hacer de mi niñera. —replicó Harry divertido. —Me presentaría, pero cómo es evidente que no es necesario, me saltaré esa parte.

El agente asintió y le indicó que entrara al coche. Vieron como los demás agentes entraban en los coches y dio instrucciones al conductor de dirigirse a la mansión X.

Coulson observó al adolescente ante él con curiosidad. Debía de tener unos veinte años aproximadamente. Pelo negro muy revuelto y piel pálida, tampoco era muy alto. Pero lo que no encajaba eran sus ojos.

Eran del verde más brillante que había visto nunca y recordaban a joyas relucientes, pero parecían tener muchos más años. Como si el chico hubiese visto demasiado en su vida.

El director Furia no le había dicho demasiado sobre él. Solo que S.H.I.E.L.D. estaba interesado en adquirirlo y que antes tenía que familiarizarse con los tipos de poderes con que tendría que trabajar.

Eso en sí era sorprendente a su edad, porque significaba que S.H.I.E.L.D. quería que el chico trabajara conjuntamente con los Vengadores y los X-Men.

Coulson sabía que no debía fiarse de las apariencias. El chico podía parecer un simple adolescente, pero si depositaban en él tantas expectativas no era casualidad.

Su ficha de información había estado clasificada, lo único que le habían dicho era que era muy poderoso. No se le permitiría abrir la ficha completa hasta que volviera al helitransporte.

De todas formas, era difícil no sentir un cierto deseo de proteger a este chico. Parecía tan inocente mirando por la ventana con la emoción de un niño cuando llegan las navidades…

De pronto, los ojos del adolescente se clavaron en los suyos y le costó todo su esfuerzo no sobresaltarse ante el conocimiento que esos ojos albergaban.

— ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre esta escuela o los mutantes que asisten?

—No mucho, la verdad. Está dirigida por el profesor Charles Xavier, también conocido como profesor X. La gente suele sorprenderse porque está en una silla de ruedas, pero eso no limita sus poderes. —comenzó decidiendo responder. —La mansión es también la base de operaciones de un grupo de mutantes conocido como los X-Men y dirigido también por el profesor.

— ¿Los X-Men? ¿Y qué se supone que hace ese grupo?

— ¿Has oído hablar sobre el conflicto mutante?—preguntó Coulson. Harry asintió. —En ese conflicto hay dos bandos: uno de ellos es conocido como la Hermandad, son un grupo de mutantes que apoyan la superioridad de los mutantes sobre los humanos y creen que la mejor manera de protegerse es acabar definitivamente con nosotros. El otro grupo son los X-Men, que se oponen a los ideales de la Hermandad, abogando por la igualdad entre humanos y mutantes.

—Ya veo, otro conflicto de purismo de sangre. —murmuró Harry más para sí que para los demás.

Coulson y los otros dos agentes que lo acompañaban lo miraron confundidos y él les sonrió cuando se dio cuenta.

—Es solo una tontería.

Coulson asintió, aunque no estaba satisfecho, y esperó que la ficha resultara algo más esclarecedora que el chico mismo.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. Harry trató de entablar conversación con los agentes, pero al notar que se veían incómodos, desistió y pasó el resto del viaje mirando por la ventana.

Unos veinte minutos después, llegaron a una zona a las afueras de un pueblo donde se alzaba una gran verja de hierro y un camino de piedras.

El coche se detuvo y Harry y Coulson bajaron. En la entrada había un hombre y una mujer esperándolos.

—Agente Coulson. —Saludó la mujer antes de girarse hacia él. —Soy Jean y este es Scott.

—Harry Potter. —se presentó.

—Un placer, señor Potter. El profesor nos ha enviado para acompañaros hasta su estudio.

Harry asintió a la mujer pelirroja y caminó junto a ellos. El agente Coulson también los acompañó en silencio.

La única que parecía dispuesta a hablar era la mujer, Jean. Ella le fue explicando lo que era cada zona por la que pasaban y Harry escuchó atentamente, almacenando toda la información.

La mansión tenía un aspecto cálido y hogareño, con suelos de madera y paredes de piedra. Era bonita y al mismo tiempo se notaba que era una escuela.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al despacho del profesor y Scott llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante, Scott. —invitó una voz desde dentro.

Harry sintió una sensación de _déjà vu_ al ser escoltado al despacho de un director que sabía quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta sin abrirla. Era como volver a ser un niño y Harry casi se echó a reír ante la ironía. Él nunca había sido un niño, después de todo, y ahora lo era aún menos.

—Jean, Scott. Buenos días, Phil.

Después el profesor lo miró y Harry estuvo a punto de volver a echarse a reír ante la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Había descubierto cómo se las arreglaba para saber quién se acercaba en el momento en que su mente le pasó por encima, pero la avanzada técnica de _oclumancia_ que Harry dominaba le había impedido incluso detectarlo.

En la sala también había otro hombre apoyado contra la pared y otra mujer sentada en una silla. La mujer era alta y delgada, de piel oscura y tenía el pelo blanco y ojos azules eléctricos. Vestía un traje ajustado que debía facilitar sus movimientos.

El hombre, por otro lado, era también alto y robusto, de aspecto algo salvaje. Aparentaba unos treinta años, tenía el pelo marrón oscuro y los ojos casi negros. Llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas que marcaba todos sus músculos y unas chapas de identificación sobre ellas, como las del ejército.

—Buenos días. —Saludó educadamente.

—Buenos días. —Devolvió el saludo el profesor recuperándose con rapidez. —Debe de ser el señor Potter.

—Harry, por favor. —Murmuró aguantando el impulso de corregirlo.

—Harry, es un placer conocerte. Nos sorprendió mucho cuando nos dijeron que habías estado interesado en conocer nuestra escuela.

—Sí, bueno, digamos que soy demasiado curioso para mi propio bien.

—La curiosidad no es mala. —Murmuró el profesor sonriendo.

—En cierta medida, no. Pero cuando traspasa ciertos límites puede ser peligrosa. —Replicó sonriendo un poco.

—Tomad asiento. —Indicó Xavier. —Ya has conocido a Jean Grey y Scott Summers. Estos son Ororo Munroe, también conocida como Tormenta, y Logan Howlett, conocido como Lobezno. Los cuatro son profesores aquí.

Harry asintió en dirección a ellos como saludo y ocupó un asiento junto a Tormenta. El agente Coulson ocupó el asiento restante y los demás fueron a apoyarse contra la pared contraria a Lobezno.

—El director Furia ha arreglado las cosas para que te quedes aquí durante un tiempo indefinido. Me preguntaba si ibas a asistir a las clases.

—Oh, no, gracias. La escuela no es lo mío, recibí un tipo de educación diferente de la que tengo entendido que enseñan aquí.

— ¿Y qué tipo de educación fue si puede saberse?

—En realidad, no estoy seguro de si debería hablar de ello. No sé cuánto les ha contado Furia sobre mí.

—He de admitir que no nos dijo demasiado. Solo que estabas interesado en conocer algunos mutantes y que tú decidirías cuánto contarnos de tu vida. —Harry se tensó un poco, pero estaba contento de que su opinión de él no comenzara por su pasado. —También dijo que tenías un poder. ¿Te importaría compartirlo con nosotros?

—Oh, yo… yo no tengo exactamente un poder…

— ¿No eres un mutante?—preguntó Tormenta con interés.

—No. Yo soy genéticamente normal, pero tampoco soy exactamente humano como lo entiende la gente normal.

— ¿Hay más como tú, entonces?

—Sí, toda una comunidad esparcida por el mundo. —respondió mirando al profesor.

— ¿Una comunidad oculta de gente con poderes?—preguntó el agente Coulson incrédulo.

—Así es.

— ¿Y qué poderes tenéis?—preguntó Logan con un bufido sarcástico.

—Como ya he dicho, no tenemos un solo poder. Podemos hacer muchas cosas diferentes.

— ¿Cómo os las arregláis para ocultar toda una comunidad? ¿Es que los niños no cometen errores?—preguntó Jean algo escéptica.

—Tenemos una ley, conocida como el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto que prohíbe que hablemos con nadie sobre nuestro mundo. Y sí, a veces los niños tienen un desliz, pero es tan sencillo como borrar o modificar la memoria de quien lo haya oído.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso?—Murmuró Scott mirándolo con cautela desde detrás de unas gafas de sol.

—Sí, ahora mismo podría borraros la memoria y no me recordaríais en absoluto, yo nunca habría estado aquí para vosotros. O también podría modificarte la memoria y hacer que, durante el resto de tu vida, creas que te llamas Emilia Dobby y eres una bailarina de ballet.

El profesor Logan soltó una carcajada y Harry le dio una sonrisa. A juzgar por las miradas que los dos profesores habían estado intercambiando al llegar, Logan y Scott no se llevaban demasiado bien.

Los demás miraron a Harry con sorpresa y Harry supo que el profesor estaba intrigado por él.

— ¿Acaso eres un telépata?—preguntó Scott con aún más cautela.

— ¿Eso sería malo?—preguntó él con la misma cautela mostrándose en su rostro.

—Por supuesto que no. El profesor y yo somos telépatas. —intervino Jean mirando a Scott en advertencia.

—No, yo no soy un telépata. Puedo entrar en la mente de las personas, puedo modificar recuerdos y crearlos, pero eso es porque soy lo que mi gente llama un maestro _legeremens_.

Los demás alzaron las cejas con curiosidad ante el nuevo término, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada antes de que Logan preguntara otra cosa.

—Si tenéis esa ley que os prohíbe hablar a otros de vuestro mundo, ¿no estarías incumpliéndola al contarnos esto?

—Bueno, yo nunca he sido de los que siguen las normas. —Murmuró con una sonrisa. —Pero esa ley tampoco se aplicaría en este caso.

— ¿Y eso se debe a…?

—El Estatuto del Secreto nos prohíbe hablar a los muggles sobre nuestro mundo, pero vosotros no entrarías exactamente en esa categoría. Además, esa ley tampoco se aplica a mí.

Harry miró hacia arriba y vio que estaban a punto de preguntar, así que decidió ahorrárselo.

—Yo soy una excepción. Realicé ciertos… servicios, que me dan más libertad que a los demás. Mientras todos los demás necesitan la aprobación del ministerio antes de hablar de esto, creen que estoy más que capacitado para decidir a quién y cuándo revelar esa información sin necesidad de informar a nadie.

— ¿Y qué son los muggles?—preguntó Jean.

—Los que no son como nosotros. —respondió sonriendo encantadoramente a la joven.

—Pero nosotros no somos como tú.

—Sí, pero los muggles no tienen poderes. La fuente de vuestros poderes es diferente de la nuestra, pero tampoco sois lo que entendemos por muggles. Seríais una categoría diferente.

— ¿Por qué no nos muestras algo de lo que puedes hacer?—pidió Ororo.

Harry la miró pensativo y acabó asintiendo.

—Claro, pero antes me gustaría ver algo de lo que podéis hacer vosotros.

Harry miró divertido la sorpresa en los rostros de todos antes de que Tormenta se levantara. Harry observó con curiosidad a la mujer y notó que sus ojos se volvían blancos, como si un velo los hubiera cubierto.

Al instante una ráfaga de aire frío recorrió la habitación, envolviendo a Tormenta antes de desparecer.

—Vaya, eso es impresionante. ¿Debo suponer que el nombre se debe a tu poder?—preguntó impresionado.

—Así es. —respondió ella sonriéndole.

—Vaya, bueno, supongo que tendré que enseñarte algo que este a la altura de eso. —dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Harry metió la mano en la bolsa que llevaba al cuello y, con silencioso _accio_, convocó una pequeña caja de madera. Todos la miraron con curiosidad mientras Harry la abría.

Sacó un par de bolitas y las mostró para que todos pudieran verlas antes de dejarlas sobre la mesa a una distancia prudente.

—Estas son semillas de Narcisos Pitantes, una planta de mi mundo capaz de producir pitidos.

— ¿Quieres decir que no solo tu especie se esconde sino que también ha ocultado plantas?

—Ocultamos con nosotros una variedad de flora y fauna que los muggles no podrían entender o controlar sin nuestra ayuda, sí.

Después, Harry se concentró en infundir de energía las semillas, algo que había descubierto que podía hacer hacía varios años durante un ataque de frustración al no lograr que un lazo del diablo creciera.

A las semillas comenzaron a aparecerles raíces y tallos a un ritmo muy rápido y, en menos de treinta segundos, tenían ante ellos dos ejemplares pequeños de la planta que Harry había mencionado.

No había querido dejarlos crecer demasiado porque cuando eran adultas, los pitidos de esa planta eran un poco molestos. Ahora eran solo unos pitidos parecidos a los de las consolas.

Todos los presentes, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a ver todo tipo de cosas supuestamente imposibles, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

—Eso no te serviría de mucho en una pelea. —Comentó Logan socarrón.

—Bueno, hay más cosas que puedo usar en una pelea, pero no subestimes tan rápido mi capacidad para hacer crecer las plantas. Es algo único en mi mundo porque requiere una energía que la mayoría no poseen, pero imagina que no fuera una planta tan inofensiva.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó Tormenta cada vez más curiosa por ese chico.

—Hay una planta conocida como Lazo del Diablo que es parecida a una enredadera. Es rápida y fuerte y puede llegar a matar. Podría estrangularte y cuanto más te resistas más rápido lo hará. Otra planta es conocida como Tentácula Venenosa. Es una planta que puede alcanzar hasta cuatro metro de alto y sus hojas son como tentáculos con los que se alimenta. Cada tentáculo tiene un diente y la planta intentará clavártelo. Si lo hace, el veneno recorrerá tu torrente sanguíneo antes de que te des cuenta y, aunque una cantidad moderada no es mortal, podría hacer que te maten en la batalla.

Todos lo miraban sin poder ocultar su asombro, ni siquiera la cara de póker de Phil había podido esconder su sorpresa ante esa información.

—Poder usar esas plantas en la batalla sería una gran ventaja, pero he de reconocer que no son infalibles. En cambio, podría usar una de las plantas más peligrosas de mi mundo junto a ellas y todos estarían perdidos. ¿Sabéis lo que es una mandrágora?

— ¡Mandrágoras! Pero solo son un mito…—murmuró Ororo.

—Muchas de las cosas que ahora son un mito y han desaparecido, se deben a que las ocultamos con nuestro mundo. Debo suponer que sabes lo que son.

—Sí, son plantas cuya arma más letal es su grito. Se dice que podían curar las petrificaciones.

—Así es. Las mandrágoras, junto con los ingredientes adecuados, pueden curar la petrificación, yo mismo he visto eso. —Logan abrió la boca, pero Harry alzó la mano y lo interrumpió. —Eso es una historia para otro momento. El caso es que el grito de una mandrágora bebé no es letal, pero escucharlo desmaya a la gente y provoca fuertes dolores de cabeza al despertar. Si la mandrágora está madura, su grito es mortal para el que lo escucha. Si usara eso en una pelea, es poco probable que hubiera alguien capaz de luchar contra mí, por el simple hecho de que ni siquiera estarían conscientes.

Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sonrió, habiendo acabado su explicación. Por su puesto no iba a decirles que era poco probable que usara esas técnicas, ya que gastaban mucha energía.

—Entonces, ¿siempre llevas semillas encima?—preguntó Logan escéptico.

—Sí, siempre llevo encima cualquiera cosa que vaya a necesitar para defenderme y atacar, pero si lo que me estás preguntando es si usaría eso normalmente, la respuesta es no. Tengo otras habilidades que puedo usar. —murmuró volviéndose hacia el profesor.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?—preguntó Scott con aire altanero, casi parecía no creerle y a Harry no le gustaba que la gente lo tomara por mentiroso.

— ¿Quieres una demostración?—preguntó Harry sin volverse hacia él.

Antes de que el hombre tuviera tiempo de responder y sin mirarlo siquiera, Harry movió su mano levemente y conjuró un silencioso _levicorpus_.

No era su hechizo favorito, sin duda, pero serviría para su propósito. Harry oyó la carcajada de Logan y se giró con una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que iba a ver.

Scott estaba colgado por una pierna boca abajo en el aire agitándose para tratar de soltarse de lo que fuera que lo estuviera sosteniendo.

—No te molestes, no bajaras de ahí hasta que yo te baje.

— ¿Te importaría? Sé que se ha comportado como un idiota, pero suele ser así con los que no conoce.

—No debe de causar muy buenas primeras impresiones. —replicó divertido.

Después, con otro movimiento de su mano, lanzó el hechizo _leviracorpus_ y el _wingardium leviosa_ para bajarlo suavemente.

—Podías haberlo dejado caer sin más. A nadie le habría importado. —comentó Logan.

—A mí me habría importado. No estoy aquí para hacer enemigos, profesor Logan.

Lobezno lo miró fijamente ante el uso de su título como profesor y se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿estás aquí para conocer a los mutantes?—intervino el profesor Xavier.

—Sí, básicamente. Yo tampoco soy lo que se dice normal para los estándares de mi mundo. La verdad es que simplemente sentía curiosidad.

—Bien, entonces supongo que ya está todo dicho. No vamos a presionarte en busca de respuestas, por mucha curiosidad que nosotros mismos tengamos. Esperaremos hasta que creas conveniente contárnoslo.

—Creo que será mucho antes de lo que esperáis. —respondió sonriendo.

—Bien, entonces será mejor que Logan y Tormenta te enseñen tu habitación.

— ¿Mi habitación?—preguntó genuinamente sorprendido.

—Esto es un internado, Harry. Tenemos alojamientos para nuestros huéspedes.

—Oh, no es necesario, profesor. Tengo una casa alquilada a las afueras de Nueva York.

—Pero sería muy incómodo para ti tener que viajar todos los días hasta la escuela cuando puedes quedarte.

Harry lo meditó. Decidió que no necesitaba decir todavía que podía aparecerse en cualquier lugar en apenas unos segundos y aceptar la oferta.

—Supongo que tiene razón, pero en ese caso quisiera pagar por mi estancia aquí y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. El dinero no es problema y no me sentiría cómodo de otra manera.


	2. Chapter 2

Me alegro mucho de que os parezca interesante la historia. La verdad es que no estaba muy segura de ella cuando la empecé, pero creo que no está saliendo demasiado mal. Harry está más calmado, sí, pero es normal, no solo por la guerra sino también por lo que pasó después. Bueno, eso ya se verá más adelante. Lo de acceder a la mente, bueno, después de tener a Snape, Voldemort y probablemente Dumbledore accediendo a su mente cuando querían, me pareció que Harry haría lo posible para que algo así no se repitiera, ¿no? Además, si el profesor lo supiera todo, dejaría de ser tan divertido sorprenderlo. Ciertamente a los X-Men les quedan todavía muchas sorpresas y no solo a los X-Men, quizá en algún momento aparezcan los Vengadores y se sorprendan también. Solo espero que la historia no acabe decepcionándoos.

Capítulo 2

Harry sonrió, satisfecho de haber convencido al profesor de que le permitiera pagar por su alojamiento. Había tardado un buen rato y necesitado todos los argumentos a su disposición.

Incluso había llegado a pensar en ahorrarse toda esa discusión quedándose en su propia casa, pero intuía que el profesor se había dado cuenta de que eso era lo que haría si seguía negándose a aceptar su dinero y había cedido.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres asistir a las clases?

—No, gracias, profesor. Mi nivel de estudios en las materias que ustedes ofrecen sería el equivalente al de un niño de once años y necesitaría estudiar todo lo anterior para poder ponerme al día con su escuela. Pero gracias por la oferta, si cambio de idea le avisaré.

— ¿El nivel de un niño de once años? ¿Es que en tu mundo no hay escuelas?—preguntó Tormenta con preocupación.

—Oh, sí que las hay, yo mismo asistí a una de las más antiguas y prestigiosas. El caso es que allí no estudiamos las mismas cosas que los muggles, no las necesitamos. Tenemos asignaturas especiales para habilidades que solo nuestra especie es capaz de usar. Todo es demasiado diferente para que la ciencia pueda servir de mucho.

— ¿Y por qué estudiáis como los… muggles hasta los once años, entonces?—indagó Jean.

—Oh, eso. No todos nacen en ese mundo y no preguntéis, por favor, no voy a decir nada de eso por ahora.

— ¿Y podemos saber qué asignaturas estudiáis?

—Quizá en otro momento, profesor.

—Muy bien. Si cambias de idea, podrías recibir clases privadas para ponerte al día con lo que necesites.

Harry asintió con la cabeza e imitó al agente Coulson cuando este se puso de pie.

—Bueno, señor Potter, si necesita cualquier cosa, solo tiene que llamarnos. Ha sido un placer conocerlo y, le agradecería si me avisara para venir cuando haya decidido contarles su historia.

—Por supuesto, yo sé muy bien lo fascinante que mi mundo puede ser y no me atrevería a negarle escuchar hablar de él. —Asintió con comprensión. —Y, por favor, llámeme Harry.

El agente asintió y, tras despedirse de todos, salió. El profesor les indicó de nuevo a Logan y Tormenta que le mostraran su habitación y Jean y Scott salieron para hacer algo por el profesor.

— ¿Te importa si me quedo estas dos plantas, Harry? Tengo una especie de invernadero en el ático y me encantaría poder añadirlas a mi colección. —Pidió Tormenta.

—Claro, los Narcisos Pitantes no son peligrosos y no tienen ningún cuidado especial, excepto que debes ser muy cuidadosa con ellos. Trata de no golpearlos o cualquier cosa que pueda hacerles daño o pasaremos un mal rato. —Instruyó antes de que los recogiera de la mesa.

Harry siguió a sus guías en silencio, almacenando la información sobre los lugares por los que pasaban. No tardaron en cruzarse con un grupo de niños que volvían de los jardines y se lo quedaron mirando.

—Es un mundo muy interesante del que vienes. —comentó Ororo.

—Sí, sí que lo es. —coincidió con un pequeño suspiro de añoranza.

— ¿Por qué lo has dejado si es tan maravilloso?—preguntó Logan con sarcasmo al final de la pregunta.

—Eso es… complicado. —respondió algo reticente mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Logan bufó, pero no dijo nada más. No tardaron en llegar al tercer piso, donde los profesores y huéspedes tenían sus cuartos, y a su habitación.

Era amplia y acogedora, lo que no sorprendió a Harry teniendo en cuenta que así era el resto de la casa. Logan y Tormenta lo dejaron para que pudiera deshacer el equipaje con tranquilidad y le dijeron que podía preguntar a alguien por la cocina si tenía hambre.

Cuando se quedó solo, se dejó caer en la cama. El lugar era muy agradable y descubrió con sorpresa que se alegraba de quedarse. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de que, de todas formas, tendría que ir a casa de vez en cuando.

Después de la guerra había descubierto que tenía varios familiares. Hedwig había sido el primero, pero ella había muerto durante el episodio de los siete Potter.

Cuando los bloqueos que Dumbledore había colocado sobre su magia al nacer se deshicieron, Harry había sentido varios nuevos vínculos familiares.

Debido a que eran familiares, había tenido que traerlos con él. El cariño que se transmitía mediante el vínculo era tal que no habría podido dejarlos aunque quisiera. Habría sido como dejar una parte de sí mismo en Inglaterra.

Ese había sido el motivo por el que había alquilado una casa a las afueras de Nueva York y la había protegido de visitantes indeseados.

Algunos eran animales grandes e incluso peligrosos si querían serlo. No habría sido agradable volver de un día de compras y darse cuenta de que se habían comido a un desafortunado muggle.

Suspirando, se levantó y estiró. Tendría que hablar con el profesor la próxima vez que lo viera para decirle que pasaría los fines de semana fuera y que se iría a casa durante una hora cada día para alimentar a sus mascotas.

Decidiendo que sería mejor si bajaba a buscar la cocina y comía algo, salió de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, donde Ororo le había dicho que estaba una de las cocinas.

Por el camino se encontró con chico de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos azules y se acercó para preguntarle si podía indicarle el camino a la cocina.

—Oh, claro, es por aquí. Yo también iba hacia allí, si quieres puedes acompañarme.

—Gracias. Me llamo Harry.

—Bobby, pero por aquí también me conocen como Iceman. —se presentó el joven.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu habilidad mutante?—preguntó Harry al recordar el nombre de Ororo y que Logan también tenía algo en común con su alias.

—Sí, puedo controlar el hielo. Ya sabes, convertir el agua en hielo, el hielo en agua… Esas cosas. —respondió sonriendo.

—Vaya, esa es una habilidad útil. ¿Te importaría enseñármela en algún momento?—Preguntó de nuevo, su curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él.

—Claro. De todas formas esta noche tendrás una exhibición de poderes. Todos te pedirán que muestres el tuyo y tratarán de impresionarte con el suyo.

Harry sonrió encantado y habló un poco con Bobby sobre lo que solían hacer por allí en su tiempo libre. No tardaron en llegar a la cocina donde Bobby le confesó que no se le daba muy bien cocinar y Harry se ofreció a preparar algo para los dos.

Al final preparó algo de chocolate caliente para los dos porque todavía quedaba un rato para la comida y se sentaron a hablar en los taburetes de la isla.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu poder?—preguntó Bobby también con curiosidad.

—Yo no tengo un solo poder. Puedo hacer muchas cosas. —respondió dubitativamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Qué te parece si le preguntas al profesor Xavier lo que sabe sobre mí y esta noche te hago una demostración?

—Está bien. —murmuró Bobby cada vez más intrigado con el nuevo chico.

Harry le sonrió ampliamente y siguieron tomando el té en un cómodo silencio.

XXX

Logan caminó en silencio hasta su habitación y se dejó caer sobre el colchón con un gruñido.

El chico nuevo era un misterio y a Logan no le gustaban los misterios, porque significaban que no tenías toda la información y eso era peligroso. Pero por algún motivo, la idea de conocer los secretos de este joven le seducía.

El mundo del que venía también parecía fascinante, por mucho que le costara admitirlo. No iba a fingir que no creía al chico en eso, ya había dado pruebas de que era cierto. ¿Qué más cosas escondería ese mundo tan diferente del suyo?

Se había sorprendido de que S.H.I.E.L.D. hubiera enviado alguien allí y había esperado algo espectacular. Después de lo que le había hecho a Cíclope, no estaba decepcionado.

Su edad también lo había desconcertado. No parecía tener más de veinte años. ¿Qué había hecho alguien tan joven para llamar la atención de S.H.I.E.L.D.? Pero de todas formas, solo había que fijarse en Spiderman.

Era evidente que desprendía poder y había demostrado que no solo lo tenía sino que sabía controlarlo.

Tenía un aura de confianza en sí mismo e inocencia que atraía, pero nada de eso encajaba con sus ojos.

Cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado por primera vez, lo había desconcertado no solo el poder y la confianza que reflejaban, sino también la tristeza y el dolor que había en ellos. Eran los ojos de alguien que ha vivido mucho tiempo y ha visto demasiadas cosas. Los ojos que él relacionaba con los soldados y con la guerra, no con los niños.

¿Cómo podía tener alguien tan joven unos ojos así?

El chico era un misterio y Logan sabía que, esta vez, disfrutaría de resolverlo.

—Logan, el profesor quiere vernos en el estudio. —Avisó Jean desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Voy. —gruñó levantándose de nuevo de la cama.

Sacó un cigarro y lo encendió antes de abrir la puerta y saludar a Jean. Caminó a su lado en silencio e ignoró sus preguntas sobre lo que pensaba del chico nuevo. Probablemente era lo que iba a preguntarles Charles.

Llegaron a la primera planta encontrándose solo con un grupo de chavales que iban al jardín y agradeció que fuera fin de semana y no tuviera que dar "clases" antes de entrar en el estudio del profesor.

—Logan, Jean, sentaos.

Jean tomó asiento junto a Tormenta, que ya estaba allí, y Lobezno se apoyó contra la pared contraria a Cíclope.

— ¿Qué os ha parecido nuestro invitado?

Logan estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido. Había acertado en el interés del anciano al reunirlos.

—Parece educado e inteligente. —Dijo Tormenta. —Yo creo que podría ser una compañía agradable y me gustaría mucho aprender cosas de su mundo. Me tiene muy intrigada.

A su lado, Jean asintió.

—Se comporta de forma madura para su edad. Y parece poderoso. Es cierto que me cuesta creer que haya otro mundo oculto entre nosotros sin que nadie se dé cuenta, pero viendo lo que hemos visto… bueno, yo le creo.

— ¿Scott?—preguntó el profesor mirando a su antiguo alumno.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Jean, parece poderoso. Es… diferente de lo que estamos acostumbrados a encontrarnos. —Añadió algo reticente.

El profesor asintió lentamente y miró a Logan, esperando a que diera su propia opinión.

—Parece un buen chaval, supongo. —Concedió sacándose el cigarro de la boca. —Me pareció alguien muy curioso, la verdad.

— ¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó el profesor con una sonrisa.

—Porque es lo bastante curioso para ir a una escuela de mutantes solo para conocerlos.

—Podría ser simplemente una petición de S.H.I.E.L.D. —Contradijo Scott.

—Si es así, al chaval no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

—Eso es cierto, Logan. ¿Algo más?

—Parecía saber lo que decía cuando hablaba de pelear. —Añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

El profesor asintió lentamente de nuevo, meditando.

— ¿Qué viste en su mente, profesor?

—Nada, Scott. Y no, no era por falta de intentarlo. Ni siquiera podía sentir su mente, es por eso que me sorprendió cuando entró. No sabía que él estaba ahí.

Ni siquiera Logan pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante esto, aunque él tenía un aspecto más bien divertido por el hecho de que alguien pudiera ser indetectable para Charles. En vez de alarmarlo como debería haber hecho, lo atraía aún más.

— ¿Y qué piensas tú de él, profesor?—Preguntó Jean cuando se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa.

—No estoy seguro. Harry parece un buen chico, educado, curioso y amable, como habéis dicho. Pero también parece saber mucho más de la vida de lo que debería alguien de su edad.

Todos asintieron, habiendo pensado lo mismo cada vez que lo habían mirado a los ojos.

—Me he puesto en contacto con el director Furia para preguntarle sobre nuestro joven invitado, pero no me ha dicho mucho. Solo que Harry fue el que pidió poder conocer la escuela, aunque no supuso problema para ellos porque esperan que se familiarice con los poderes que trabajan para la agencia. —Explicó el profesor. —También me confirmó que todo lo que Harry nos ha contado hoy sobre su mundo es cierto. Por desgracia no ha querido dar más información. Lo único que Furia ha dicho sobre él es que Harry tiene una historia mucho más sorprendente que las nuestras, pero está en sus manos decidir cuándo y a quién contársela. Tendremos que esperar a que Harry decida hablarnos de él y su mundo.

El profesor esperó unos segundos para que tuvieran algo de tiempo para absorber la información y las implicaciones de esta antes de hacer una última petición.

—Me gustaría que compartierais un poco vuestros gustos y poderes con Harry. Quiero que se sienta cómodo con nosotros. Quizá si se da cuenta de que realmente somos de confianza, decida contarnos algo más.

Scott pareció ser el más sorprendido de todos y cuando salió, tenía una expresión pensativa. Logan estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sobre su cabeza echando humo de tanto esfuerzo, pero decidió que ya se había divertido suficiente a su costa por un rato.

Nunca dejaría que olvidara lo ridículo que estaba colgado de una fuerza invisible retorciéndose en el aire.

XXX

Phil llegó al helitransporte en un tiempo récord y se dirigió directamente a la zona de pantallas privadas. Al parecer, Furia había supuesto que iría a buscar la información sobre Harry en cuanto llegara, porque estaba esperándolo.

—Agente Coulson, ¿cómo ha ido el traslado?

—Bien, director. ¿Puedo preguntar qué hace aquí?

—Estoy aquí para advertirte que los archivos que vas a abrir son de máxima seguridad. He de decirte que jamás podrás hablar de su contenido con nadie que no lo conozca ya.

—Eso lo sé, director. No tengo intención de revelar el contenido de estos archivos a nadie. —Respondió desconcertado de que el director viera la necesidad de recordarle el nivel de seguridad en que estaba a punto de entrar.

—Me alegro de oírlo, agente Coulson, pero creo que no me ha entendido. No se trata de que deba o no revelar esta información, se trata de que le resultará física y mentalmente imposible hablar de ello con alguien que no lo sepa, aunque quisiera. Hay fuerzas mayores que se lo impedirían. Incluso el profesor Xavier, si le leyera la mente y buscara la información, solo encontraría un espacio en blanco y un dolor de cabeza.

Phil miró al director con el rostro en blanco y asintió, sin entenderlo del todo aún, pero con una idea de lo que significaba.

El director asintió y le dio el acceso a los archivos que necesitaba antes de salir y dejarlo para que leyera la ficha del chico al que había sido asignado a partir de ahora.

Se acomodó en el asiento frente a la pantalla, sin poder imaginar lo mucho que esa información cambiaría su mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Harry caminaba junto a Tormenta, que había recordado que no conocía toda la mansión y había pensado en mostrarle el camino al comedor.

Por el camino se les unieron Scott y Jean y caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada del comedor, donde se encontraron con el profesor Xabier.

—Ah, Harry, me alegro de verte. He hablado con Bobby, como me pediste antes. Está bastante sorprendido, pero tan entusiasmado como nosotros.

Harry le sonrió y se alegró de ello. Bobby le había caído muy bien y se alegraba de no tener que ocultárselo. Había decidido que dejaría que algunos estudiantes también supieran su historia, pero solo los que él eligiera.

— ¿Le ha hablado sobre la… obligación de guardar el secreto, profesor?

— ¿Obligación?—preguntó Scott genuinamente confundido.

Harry miró con las cejas alzadas al profesor.

—Pensaba que el director Furia le había hablado de ello. Sé que el agente Coulson ya ha sido advertido.

—Pensaba hablar de ello en la cena con los demás, pero sí, Bobby ya lo sabe.

Harry asintió, aliviado. Había usado una variación del hechizo "fidelius", que él mismo había inventado hace unos años para impedir volver a ser traicionado, para que no pudieran hablar de su mundo con nadie que no lo supiera ya.

Era un hechizo complejo, puesto que la propia magia tenía que ser capaz de reconocer quién conocía o no la información que se quería esconder. Gracias a ese mecanismo, si alguien estaba escuchando sin saberlo o haciéndose pasar por otro, no podrían hablar de ello delante de él. Las palabras simplemente no saldrían.

Los X-Men o Bobby no podrían hablar de ello a otros aunque quisieran. Algunos dirían que era un poco paranoico de su parte, pero tenía muy claro que no iba a volver a sufrir el dolor de una traición.

Así se aseguraba de que nadie pudiera contar sus secretos o revelar su mundo a muggles o grupos como la Hermandad que lo sumirían de nuevo en la guerra.

—En realidad me gustaría comentar algo más con usted, profesor. Cuando hablamos esta mañana y esta tarde lo olvidé.

—Adelante. —Lo animó con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Me temo que los fines de semana tendré que pasarlos en la casa que he alquilado y tendré que visitarla todos los días durante al menos una hora.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Acaba de hacerlo, profesor. —Comentó divertido antes de mirarlo serio de nuevo. — ¿Está familiarizado con el término "familiar"?

— ¿No es como se llama a algunas mascotas a las que se tiene un especial cariño?—respondió una voz desde detrás de ellos.

Todos, incluido Harry, se sobresaltaron y se giraron para ver a Logan apoyado contra la pared.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso, Logan?—preguntó Logan.

Lobezno sonrió y, cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a responder, Harry continuó hablando.

—Eso es lo que son, pero los vínculos familiares en mi mundo son diferentes de como los entendéis vosotros. Es un verdadero lazo, como un cordón que une al animal y al… hombre. —Murmuró cambiando en el último momento la palabra mago que había estado a punto de usar. —La… energía de ambos está unida por ese cordón y si están separados demasiado tiempo se sienten incompletos.

— ¿Y tú tienes un familiar?—preguntó Scott con verdadera curiosidad y sin nada de hostilidad en esta ocasión.

—Yo… soy demasiado poderoso para solo tener un familiar. Soy el primero en la historia en tener… varios familiares. —Pensándolo bien, estaba exagerando un poco al decir varios en vez de bastantes.

—Y quieres irte para poder pasar tiempo con ellos, imagino. —Dedujo el profesor.

—Sí, además de para darles de comer. No les gusta que los deje solos demasiado tiempo. —Añadió frotándose la nuca.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no los traes aquí?—Propuso el director. —Podrían quedarse en tu habitación y, si necesitan salir, tenemos unos amplios terrenos.

—Verá, profesor, algunos de mis familiares son un poco, eh, grandes. No podrían dormir cómodamente en mi habitación aunque estuviera vacía y, la verdad es que decir que solo son varios es un poco… una exageración. —Confesó haciendo una mueca.

Los demás alzaron las cejas y el profesor lo miró pensativo.

—Bueno, si tus familiares no están demasiado acostumbrados al lujo, en la escuela tenemos unos establos vacíos a los que no les hemos encontrado ningún uso hasta ahora. —Explicó lentamente el anciano hombre. —Podrías visitarlos luego y, si te parecen adecuados, podrías disponer de ellos.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó sorprendido y muy complacido.

—Claro, no veo porque no. Eso te ahorrará perder tanto tiempo viajando de un lugar a otro.

Harry asintió y luego sonrió con picardía. Ellos iban a prestarle un lugar para sus familiares, ¿por qué no revelarles otra de sus habilidades? Los otros lo miraron confundidos por su sonrisa, hasta que de pronto se encontraron mirando a la nada.

Unos golpecitos en el hombro distrajeron a Lobezno y, cuando se giró, se encontró cara a cara con Harry.

Scott, Jean y Tormenta lo miraron con sorpresa evidente y el profesor parecía cada vez más intrigado y, al mismo tiempo, encantado.

— ¿Te teletransportas?—preguntó Jean.

—No, aunque es algo parecido, supongo. Lo llamamos _aparición._ Es uno de los medios de transporte más usados en mi mundo. Nos permite viajar de un lugar a otro en apenas unos segundos.

— ¿Significa eso que hay muchos con esa habilidad?

—Todos tenemos esta habilidad. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sorprendiéndolos una vez más. —Por supuesto, hay que aprender y sacarse la licencia de aparición antes de poder hacerlo legalmente y de forma habitual.

— ¿Licencia de aparición?—repitió Tormenta divertida. —Esto va a encantarle a Kurt.

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Logan lo interrumpió antes de que tuviera tiempo.

— ¿Y tú tienes esa licencia? Apenas parece que hubieras salido del colegio.

—En mi mundo cumplimos la mayoría de edad a los diecisiete años. Además, yo aprendí accidentalmente a los cinco años. De nuevo, uno de los más jóvenes en la historia. ¿Quién es Kurt?—preguntó volviendo al tema anterior y dejando a Logan con la palabra en la boca.

Esta vez fue Scott el que sonrió. Si el chico tenía narices para plantarle cara a Logan, no podía estar tan mal.

—Kurt es un mutante que tiene la capacidad de teletransportarse, pero será mejor que le hagas las preguntas a él cuando lo conozcas. —explicó Ororo.

Harry asintió e ignoró a Lobezno mientras entraban al comedor, lo que hizo que el mutante frunciera el ceño.

— ¡Harry! ¡Aquí!

Harry buscó con la mirada y vio a Bobby haciéndole señas para que fuera a sentarse en la mesa con él. No pudo evitarlo y sonrió con emoción. Al fin tendría otra demostración de poderes.

Se despidió de los profesores, que parecían bastante divertidos con su comportamiento. Se acercó a los adolescentes, sintiéndose un poco tímido, pero sin querer perderse nada.

Se sentó junto a Bobby y este le presentó a sus amigos: Pyro, Pícara, Kitty Pryde y Warren. Hablaron un rato de la escuela mientras cenaban y le preguntaron qué le había parecido todo hasta ahora.

—Van a empezar con las demostraciones. —Le susurró Bobby un rato después. —He de reconocer que cuando el profesor me habló de ti, me costó creerlo.

Harry le sonrió y alzó una ceja, fingiendo confusión. Bobby le golpeó el brazo en broma y se giraron hacia Pyro, que se había aclarado la garganta con fuerza.

— ¿Lo hacéis a menudo? Me refiero a las demostraciones. —Susurró muy bajo mientras el otro chico sacaba un mechero del bolsillo.

—Bastante, para impresionar a los novatos.

Harry asintió levemente y siguió mirando al otro chico. Había encendido el mechero y estaba moviendo la mano hacia el fuego. Ante sus ojos, el fuego se acumuló en sus manos y empezó a crecer en una bola antes de que surgiera una gran llamarada y cerrara la mano, apagando el fuego.

Harry sonrió encantado e impresionado. Nunca había visto a nadie manejar el fuego con tanta soltura, como si no fuera nada peligroso. Era bastante impresionante que fuera precisamente un muggle al que viera hacerlo, a pesar de que fuera un mutante.

— ¡Eso es realmente impresionante, Pyro!—lo alabó.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa con orgullo y le hizo un gesto para que se girara hacia Bobby, que también sonrió.

—Primero tú. —Indicó Bobby con un brillo juguetón en los ojos. —Uno de los tuyos por cada uno de los nuestros.

Harry resopló y lo miró burlón antes de asentir.

— ¿Qué significa eso, Bobby?—preguntó Pícara.

Bobby le sonrió misteriosamente y miró de nuevo a Harry, que observaba la mesa con aire pensativo. ¿Qué podía enseñarles primero? Luego sonrió ampliamente cuando se le ocurrió una idea al recordar un partido de quidditch en su tercer año.

—Pyro, ¿confías en Warren?—Preguntó directamente.

Los dos chicos se miraron antes de que Pyro asintiera lentamente, con curiosidad sobre lo que iba a pedirles que hicieran.

—Ponte de pie sobre el banco, Pyro, y tú colócate detrás de él Warren.

Los dos chicos se colocaron como les había pedido y se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a pedirles que hicieran.

—No pienso hacer uno de esos ejercicios de confianza entre parejas con Warren. —Protestó Pyro haciéndoles reír.

Harry resopló, pero le indicó a Warren que volviera a sentarse. Le pidió a Pyro que volviera a girarse y que saltara de la silla.

— ¿Saltar? ¿Para qué?

— ¿Por qué no lo haces simplemente y dejas que veamos lo que va a mostrarnos?—Murmuró Kitty rodando los ojos.

Pyro se encogió de hombros y lo miró burlonamente antes de saltar esperando tocar el suelo. Solo que no salió como él tenía previsto.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Harry había lanzado el hechizo _aresto momentum_ con el que Dumbledore lo había salvado de morir al caer de su escoba y el chico estaba ahora cayendo lentamente al suelo.

Para entonces, el número ya había llamado bastante la atención y se oyeron varias exclamaciones ahogadas. Parecía como si Pyro estuviera cayendo a cámara lenta, como si en el lugar donde él estaba el tiempo pasara más despacio.

Cuando el chico al fin tocó el suelo, Harry deshizo el hechizo y esperó la reacción de su público.

No estaba decepcionado cuando escuchó los murmullos de asombro, aunque lo más divertido eran las especulaciones sobre cuál era su poder.

Al mirar a la mesa de profesores, vio que estos también habían estado observando con interés y sonrió. Al parecer, su truco había llamado mucha más atención de la que había previsto.

Pyro volvió a sentarse frente a él y lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Eso sí que ha sido impresionante, pero ¿qué narices ha sido?

—He retrasado tu caída. —murmuró sonriendo con inocencia y girándose con rapidez hacia Bobby. —Tú turno.

Iceman sonrió y alzó la mano indicándole que observara. Harry vio como algo de humo helado salía de su puño y, cuando lo abrió, en su palma descansaba una hermosa rosa de hielo.

Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y preguntó con la mirada si podía cogerla. Bobby se la pasó y la examinó con cuidado. Era tan detallada y brillante, incluso podían verse lo que parecían gotas de rocío.

Sonriendo con emoción, se la devolvió a Bobby y se puso a pensar en qué más podía enseñarles él.

Kitty hizo un gesto para enseñarle su poder, pero Bobby la detuvo antes de que hiciera nada y le indicó con otro gesto que esperara. Ninguno despegó los ojos de Harry mientras esperaban.

Cuando se le ocurrió algo, le pidió de nuevo la rosa a Bobby, que todavía la sostenía en sus manos, y la colocó en su palma al nivel de los ojos.

Se concentró y, al instante, la flor empezó a brillar como si tuviera luz en el interior, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Había usado un sencillo hechizo _lumos_ para introducirle una luz azulada. Además, la luz que ese hechizo creaba no desprendía ningún tipo de calor. Echó también un hechizo de permanencia en la rosa y esta se convirtió en una fuente de luz permanente.

Todos volvieron a sorprenderse. No era común que nadie tuviera dos poderes, pero nunca se había visto a alguien que no solo tuviera dos poderes sino que fueran tan completamente diferentes. Ni siquiera entendían lo que había hecho el chico nuevo.

—Pyro, ¿te importa envolver la flor en una llama?

—Oh, pero espera un poco más, Harry. Es tan hermosa y brillante.

—Confía en mí Kitty. Yo tampoco destruiría algo así.

Harry sonrió misteriosamente e hizo un gesto a Pyro, que ya tenía una llama en las manos, para que procediera. Dejó la rosa sobre un plato vacío y observó cómo el chico del fuego intentaba derretirla, sin ningún tipo de éxito.

Más exclamaciones de sorpresa se oyeron y Harry le ofreció la rosa a Pícara con un gesto exageradamente elegante.

—Esa rosa no se derretirá y la luz no se apagará. Es toda tuya. Si a Bobby no le importa que regale su espléndido trabajo, claro.

Bobby sonrió ampliamente y animó a la asombrada chica a que se lo quedara, diciendo que él podía hacer más rosas y pedir a Harry que repitiera lo que hubiera hecho.

—No está nada mal, pero ¿cómo es posible que tengas dos poderes y tan diferentes?

—La respuesta a eso es un poco complicada. —Harry los miró, pensativo. —Me habéis caído bien hasta ahora, así que si queréis respuestas, supongo que podéis preguntarle al profesor. Le avisaré luego de que podéis entrar en mí secreto.

Los chicos lo miraron con curiosidad una vez más y Bobby estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

—Y, por cierto, he usado tres poderes, no dos. —Explicó sonriendo nuevamente con picardía. —El primero ha sido el que he usado con Pyro, pero he usado otros dos en la rosa. Uno crea la luz, el otro vuelve permanente el estado del hielo.

Los chico lo miraron con asombro y él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Bobby estaba sonriendo encantado, ese nuevo mundo del que venía Harry debía de ser fascinante.

Por su parte, Pícara no podía dejar de observar la hermosa obra de arte que aún sostenía en sus manos. No tenía ni un solo fallo como habría sido de esperar al sostenerla tan cerca de sí. Su calor corporal debería haber comenzado a derretirla, pero la rosa seguía intacta, desprendiendo frescura incluso.

—Mi turno. —Anunció Kitty llamando su atención.

La chica se inclinó hacia él sobre la mesa y alargó un brazo. Parecía que iba a tocar su pecho, pero Harry no sintió nada. Bajó la mirada y estuvo a punto de saltar de la impresión.

La mano de Kitty había atravesado su pecho. Estaba, literalmente, _dentro_ de su cuerpo. Los únicos que en su mundo podían hacer algo parecido eran los fantasmas, pero ellos estaban muertos y provocaban una sensación de frío intenso, como si estuvieras tocando agua helada.

Con Kitty era diferente. No solo porque estaba viva: él no sentía nada. Si no fuera porque veía su mano atravesando su pecho, no sabría lo que estaba pasando.

Su expresión era como la de un niño lleno de deleite que acababa de abrir sus regalos de navidad y encontrado justo lo que había pedido. Sus compañeros no pudieron resistir el impulso de echarse a reír.

Normalmente, la reacción de la gente a sus poderes, incluso la de algunos mutantes, era bastante desagradable. Harry, por el contrario, parecía deleitarse cada vez que descubría una nueva habilidad.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Harry? ¿Tienes algo a la altura de eso?—Lo pinchó Pyro.

Harry frunció los labios unos segundos y acabó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que los sorprendió a todos.

—Sin duda, no soy capaz de hacer lo mismo que Kitty, pero tengo otras habilidades. —Dijo. — ¿Te gustan los pájaros, Kitty? Y no quiero decir para comerlos. —Bromeó.

—Sí, claro. —respondió Kitty sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Bueno, Bobby y yo le hemos hecho un regalo a Pícara. Supongo que es lo adecuado que te haga otro a ti. —Replicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sabía que hacer este hechizo permanente le iba a costar bastante energía, pero era un ser pequeño y él era muy poderoso. Una buena noche de sueño debería ser más que suficiente para recuperarse y ni siquiera agotaría la mitad de su magia.

Invocó el hechizo _avis_ en silencio, haciendo aparecer de la nada un solo pájaro. Era más o menos del tamaño de la palma de su mano y era de color plateado, como los fantasmas a los que le había recordado Kitty.

Sabía que sus plumas serían muy suaves al tacto y, cuando el ave dejó escapar un par de notas, supo que había acertado. Tenía un canto suave y cálido.

Ignoró los jadeos de sorpresa y se concentró en reunir la energía para hacer el encantamiento permanente, sin poder dejar de pensar que al profesor Flitwick le habría parecido un gran trabajo.

Cuando acabó, acercó la mano al pajarito, que se subió a uno de sus dedos. Era tan maravilloso que ser el Señor de la Muerte le diera la energía necesaria para crear vida. Maravilloso e irónico, por supuesto.

Cogió su vaso y lo transformó en una pequeña jaula en la que dejó el pequeño pájaro. No iba a escaparse, después de todo había sido creado por él, pero sería más cómodo para Kitty tenerlo en la jaula en vez de simplemente suelto por la habitación.

—Tendrás que soltarlo de vez en cuando para que pueda volar, pero no se escapara. ¿Qué te parece?—Preguntó mirando a la chica y apresurándose a añadir: —Si no te gusta puedo transformarlo en otra cosa.

— ¿Transformarlo en otra cosa? Ni se te ocurra, Harry. Esto es increíble. —chilló. —Es… es precioso.

Harry sonrió con timidez y le pasó la pequeña jaula.

—Pues es todo tuyo.

Kitty lo miró boquiabierta de nuevo y cogió la jaula, mirando la pequeña criatura como si nunca hubiera visto nada igual, lo cual no era raro. Él mismo acababa de inventar esa nueva especie.

—Pero eso… eso es imposible. —murmuró Warren mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Al ver su reacción, Harry se alegró de que el resto del comedor hubiera vuelto a lo suyo después de su primer truco. Excepto los profesores, claro.

—Es necesaria una energía que la mayoría no tienen, pero no es imposible, como puedes ver.

Bobby no dejaba de mirarlo con asombro. Él sabía que Harry venía de un mundo diferente, que su gente podía hacer muchas cosas, pero ¿crear vida? Eso iba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera podido incluso soñar.

— ¿Y seguirá viviendo? ¿No se desvanecerá o algo así?—preguntó Pícara mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la jaula.

—No, no se desvanecerá. Vivirá mientras yo viva. Me temo que no puedo hacer que siga viviendo si yo estoy muerto. —Explicó omitiendo el detalle de que eso no ocurriría. —Mi madre hizo algo parecido una vez, para su profesor favorito. Era un pez dorado.—Añadió sin pensar.

— ¿Tu madre puede hacer estas cosas?—preguntó Pyro con sorpresa. — ¿También es una mutante?

Harry lo miró con sorpresa un segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Oh, no, quiero decir… Sería mejor si hablarais con el profesor. Os ayudaría a entenderlo un poco. —dijo finalmente.

— ¿Y por qué no nos lo dices tú?

—No me gusta repetirme. —dijo sonriendo encantadoramente.

—Está bien. —suspiró Warren. —Pero al menos dinos, ¿es cierto que tu madre también puede hacer estas cosas?

—Mis padres podían hacer estas cosas, sí.

— ¿Los dos? Vaya, eso es impresionante. Entonces, ¿fueron ellos los que te enseñaron a hacerlo?—Preguntó Pícara.

—No exactamente, ellos…—Harry vaciló un segundo antes de decidirse a hablar. —Ellos fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía un año y medio.

—Lo siento. —murmuró Pícara mordiéndose el labio y mirándolo en disculpa.

—No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo. —afirmó suspirando.

—Pero, ¿cómo sabes que ellos también podían hacer lo que tú haces?

Bobby le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa a Pyro por su falta de tacto y el chico del fuego, dándose cuenta de su metedura de pata, lo miró con sincera disculpa.

—Fui a la misma escuela en que habían estudiado. Los profesores me hablaron de ellos. —Respondió poniéndose en pie. —Bueno, creo que voy a irme ya a la habitación. Espero que me mostréis vuestros poderes en otro momento, chicos. —les dijo a Pícara y a Warren. —No me he olvidado de vosotros. Nos vemos mañana, ¿no?

Todos asintieron y le dieron las buenas noches, lanzándole mala miradas a Pyro, que parecía sentir de verdad haber preguntado, y mirando todavía con asombro la jaula con el pájaro que Kitty sostenía.

—Tienes que ponerle un nombre. —Le recordó Harry antes de salir.

XXX

Logan miraba la mesa de Pícara con incredulidad y shock totales. Había observado al chico desde que se sentó con los demás, esperando el momento en que las demostraciones empezaran.

Era una especie de tradición en la escuela: impresionar al novato con una muestra de los poderes de los demás.

Había escuchado la explicación de Charles sobre ser imposible hablar con alguien que no conociera el mundo de Harry sin permiso explícito del chico, pero su atención había seguido en la otra mesa.

Cuando había visto a Pyro sacar el mechero, no se había sorprendido. La demostración fue la típica, manejar un poco el fuego y apagarlo con las manos.

Lo que no esperaba era que Bobby interviniera y Harry revelara otro de sus poderes. Ciertamente, sería útil en la batalla ralentizar de esa forma a sus oponentes.

Los profesores lo habían mirado valorativamente y los estudiantes de las otras mesas habían dejado de mirar para especular sobre el poder del chico nuevo.

Después le había seguido la demostración de Iceman, también la clásica rosa de hielo. Había visto como Harry la miraba y la flor empezaba a resplandecer, como si hubiera luz en su interior. Cuando Pyro no había podido derretirla había quedado aún más impresionado.

Podía verse en los rostros de los otros profesores que ellos también lo estaban y sabía que Charles estaría siguiendo esas demostraciones aún más de cerca, desde las mentes de los adolescentes.

Con su agudo oído, oyó a Harry decidir que dejaría entrar a esos chicos en su secreto y lanzó una mirada a Charles, pero este seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Luego había venido la demostración de Kitty y la reacción de Harry había sido realmente fascinante. El rostro del adolescente había estado lleno de deleite, sorpresa y alegría.

Pero cuando el joven había hecho aparecer un pájaro de la nada, las mandíbulas de todos se habían desencajado. Habían creído que se trataba de una ilusión, pero Logan podía oler al maldito pájaro.

Cuando les dijo eso a los otros profesores, se habían quedado sin habla. Algo como eso no debería ser posible. La materia no podía crearse y, menos aún, la materia viva.

El chico no solo había hecho eso, sino que la había moldeado en un ser complejo y con mente. Era algo inaudito.

Cuando el chico confesó que sus padres habían sido asesinados cuando era solo un niño, el único pensamiento que le pasaba por la cabeza era qué estaba mal con ese chico.

Para cuando logró recuperarse mínimamente, Harry ya había salido del comedor y Logan se puso en pie.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Tormenta con los ojos aún fijos en la jaula que Kitty tenía.

—Voy a enseñarle los establos al chico. —murmuró sin siquiera pensar.

Salió a paso rápido del comedor, dejando al profesor para dar las explicaciones sobre lo que habían visto y oído, y echó a correr cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de todos. No tardó en alcanzar a Harry al pie de las escaleras.

—Profesor. —lo saludó el chico.

—Llámame Logan, chaval. Nadie usa lo de profesor conmigo.

—Como quieras. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Venía para enseñarte los establos, si te apetece verlos.

El rostro del chico se iluminó y asintió a toda prisa. Logan sintió que se le dibujaba una leve sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Salieron de la mansión y se alejaron por un sendero de los jardines. Los establos eran un edificio escondido entre los árboles y, aunque no eran del tamaño del establo que él tenía en casa, parecían ser lo bastante grandes para sus familiares.

Logan abrió la puerta y encendió las luces cuando entraron. El lugar no estaba tan sucio como esperaba después de estar en desuso.

Echando una mirada a Logan, lanzó un rápido _scourgify_ y un _tergeo_. El lugar estaba perfecto después de eso. Logan alzó una ceja en su dirección y vio al chico encogerse de hombros.

—Eso debe de ser útil.

—Sí, no me gusta demasiado limpiar. Esto lo facilita.

Logan miró a su alrededor y pensó que el lugar debería ser suficiente. El chico no podía tener tantos "familiares", ¿verdad?

Este chico estaba poniendo del revés todo lo que sabían. Lo que tenía claro era que no iba a dar nada por sentado.

— ¿Crees que podrás usarlo?

—Sí. Algunos de los más pequeños se quedarán conmigo y traeré aquí al resto. Debería advertir al profesor que no es buena idea que nadie se acerque aquí sin mí. —murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que mis familiares se coman a nadie porque los han asustado.

Logan volvió a alzar una ceja y se preguntó qué tipo de animales podía tener como familiares. Evidentemente no eran un caballo o un gatito.

—Entonces… ¿puedes crear seres vivos?

—Ya pensaba que estabas tardando demasiado en preguntar. No, al menos no los que quieres decir. —Suspiró. —No podría crear humanos o elefantes. Eso requeriría más energía de la que un solo cuerpo puede contener. Pero sí puedo crear seres pequeños. Ya has visto el pájaro. Al principio pensé en un gato, por lo de "Kitty", ya sabes.

— ¿Por qué no lo creaste?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Porque habría dormido durante al menos tres días para poder recuperarme.

Logan lo siguió mientras se movía por el establo. Casi parecía que el chaval estuviera pensando qué lugar le gustaría más a los animales.

— ¿Cómo acabaste aquí, si puede saberse?

Logan pensó responderle que no era asunto suyo, pero luego recordó lo que había dicho el profesor de confiar en ellos y cambió de idea. Por algún motivo, no le importaba hablarle de su pasado. O su falta de él.

—El profesor está intentando ayudarme. A recordar mi pasado.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?—preguntó el chico confundido.

—No, lo único que recuerdo es despertarme hace treinta años con un agujero de bala en la cabeza.

Harry lo miró con asombro y Logan sonrió cínicamente, creyendo que el chico estaba sorprendido por sus capacidades curativas.

—Es uno de mis poderes. Me curo extremadamente rápido, de cualquier cosa.

— ¿Has dicho treinta años?—preguntó Harry ignorando el anterior comentario de Lobezno. —Pero entonces solo debías de ser un niño.

—No, yo no… Jean y Bestia, nuestro médico, creen que mis células han tenido que regenerarse a sí mismas tantas veces que es por eso por lo que envejezco más despacio. En realidad, no estamos seguros de si envejezco siquiera.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—preguntó Harry con una ansiedad que lo desconcertó.

—Unos doscientos treinta años.

Harry lo miró con el rostro en blanco, sin delatar ninguno de sus pensamientos. Esto incomodó a Logan, sin saber por qué.

— ¿Hay algo de malo en que sea mayor de lo que aparento?—gruñó.

Por un momento se preguntó por qué lo había pintado tan bonito en vez de preguntar simplemente si le molestaba que fuera casi inmortal.

—No, no. —se apresuró a decir el chico, pero antes de que se diera la vuelta, Logan creyó ver un destello de lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico?

Pensó en decir algo, pero cuando el chico volvió a girarse hacia él estaba perfectamente. ¿Lo habría imaginado? Podría haber sido un efecto de la luz…

—Bueno, el establo es perfecto. Mis familiares estarán bien aquí. —Dijo cambiando de tema. —Hablaré con el profesor para que advierta a los estudiantes. Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, Logan.

Harry se movió para salir del establo, pero Logan lo sujetó por la muñeca con rapidez. El chico alzó la mirada y Logan se perdió en el verde profundo de sus ojos.

— ¿Logan?—preguntó el joven alzando una ceja y ocultando su nerviosismo lo mejor que podía, que en esos momentos no era mucho.

— ¿Por qué te molesta mi edad?

—No me molesta.

— ¿Por qué has reaccionado así, entonces?

—Así, ¿cómo?

—No juegues conmigo. —gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

—Hay muchas cosas que se me ocurriría hacer contigo y jugar es solo una de ellas. —Murmuró Harry antes de abrir mucho los ojos.

Logan estuvo a punto de atragantarse al oírlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Harry se había soltado y se había alejado.

—No me molesta tu edad. Siempre he querido conocer a alguien así.

Antes de que Logan pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa y decir cualquier cosa, el chico se había desvanecido exactamente igual que antes de entrar en el comedor. Aunque no lo bastante rápido para que no notara su profundo sonrojo.

Logan respiró hondo y se apoyó contra la puerta para pensar. ¿Por qué no le había molestado el comentario de Harry?

Él era sin duda una persona con pocos prejuicios. No podías vivir una vida como la suya, siendo un mutante y habiendo matado, e ir discriminando a la gente.

De todas formas, nunca había pensado que pudiera tener ese tipo de gustos. Es decir, a él siempre le habían atraído las mujeres.

Pero de pensándolo bien, tenía algo de sentido. No había lanzado indirectas a Jean en todo el día. Había estado pensando bastante más en el chaval de ojos verdes.

El chico tenía buen cuerpo, atlético, pero no demasiado. No era muy alto, tampoco. Tenía la piel del color de la porcelana. Y con esa mata de cabello negro rebelde y unos ojos verdes tan cautivadores, era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima.

Despedía un aura de poder, tristeza, confianza y sensualidad que nunca había visto en nadie. ¿Harry le atraía realmente de ese modo? Y si era así, que parecía probable que lo fuera, ¿qué haría?

XXX

Mientras tanto, Harry se había aparecido de vuelta en su dormitorio en la mansión, respirando pesadamente.

¿Qué narices había hecho? ¿En qué había estado pensando? Ah, cierto, no había estado pensando. Al menos no con el cerebro.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, tratando de no pensar en nada, pero los ojos de Logan no paraban de aparecer en su mente.

Logan era mayor, mayor que nadie que hubiera conocido antes. Nunca había pensado que pudiera haber alguien como él en el mundo, pero Logan lo era. Logan era inmortal, o al menos lo más cercano con que se había encontrado jamás si dejaba de lado los vampiros.

Cuando Lobezno lo había sujetado por la muñeca y se habían mirado a los ojos, le había parecido encontrar un reflejo en los ojos casi negros del hombre de lo que él mismo había visto en su vida.

Y no iba a negarlo, le atraía desde que lo vio en el despacho del profesor Xabier. Con tal atractivo salvaje y una actitud como la suya, era imposible.

Suspirando de nuevo, sacó su baúl y lo amplió. Lo dejó a los pies de la cama y buscó un libro con el que entretener su mente esa noche. No era probable que durmiera.


	4. Chapter 4

Me alegro de que la historia os esté gustando tanto, la verdad es que anima mucho a continuar. Los X-Men todavía se llevan más sorpresas, pero bueno, teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de Harry Potter, no sé si realmente habrá algún día en que dejen de haber algunas sorpresas. Es la primera vez que intento escribir una historia en la que la pareja sean dos hombres, pero no creo que esté quedando mal para ser la primera. Lamento decir que no podré volver a actualizar en al menos quince días, pero seguiré escribiendo. Espero poder continuar actualizando pronto. Por ahora, espero que disfrutéis del próximo capítulo y muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos.

Capítulo 4

A la mañana siguiente un enorme pitido lo despertó y Harry bajó de la cama de un saltó. Había logrado dormirse un par de horas antes y ahora lo despertaba ese ruido infernal.

Por un segundo, Harry se preguntó qué podía estar causando ese sonido antes de que la respuesta acudiera sola.

Los Narcisos Pitantes.

Se cambió de ropa con un simple movimiento de su mano y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Allí se encontró con Scott y Logan, que también habían salido corriendo de sus habitaciones.

Ignoró totalmente a Logan, como si eso fuera a hacerlo desaparecer y le preguntó a Scott cómo llegar al ático de Ororo.

En cuanto tuvo la respuesta, salió corriendo sin esperar a explicar nada y oyó el sonido de los otros dos siguiéndolo.

Podía oír el sonido de los alumnos preguntando qué estaba pasando y llegó a las escaleras justo cuando Bobby y sus amigos subían.

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué está pasando?—gritó Bobby por encima del ruido.

Harry estuvo a punto de detenerse para responder, pero se decidió por seguir corriendo y oyó a los chicos seguirlo junto a los dos profesores.

El único que logró alcanzarlo fue Logan, pero Harry solo lo miró un segundo por el rabillo del ojo, lo suficiente para verlo hacer una mueca de dolor por el sonido, antes de volver a ignorarlo.

Llegaron al ático de Tormenta y Logan abrió la puerta, con lo que el sonido se volvió aún más fuerte. Con esa confirmación de que estaba en lo cierto, entró haciendo una mueca y vio a Jean y Ororo tapándose los oídos.

Corrió a su lado y miró alrededor hasta que encontró las plantas que eran la fuente del sonido. Se acercó a ellas y lanzó un hechizo silenciador alrededor de ellas. Al instante, el sonido dejó de oírse y respiró aliviado.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Logan, Scott y Bobby y sus amigos acababan de entrar.

— ¿Qué creíais que estabais haciendo?—demandó saber girándose hacia las dos mujeres, que habían retirado las manos de sus oídos.

—Nosotras… intentábamos extraer un poco del ADN de las plantas para estudiarlo. —Respondió Jean.

Harry volvió a suspirar y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Creía haberte dicho que no debían sufrir ningún tipo de daño. —Murmuró.

—No intentábamos hacerles daño. Solo queríamos extraer un poco de ADN. —protestó Jean.

—Clavarles una jeringuilla en el tallo cuenta como daño. —Suspiró exasperado. —Son seres sintientes, como vuestras plantas, pero estas tienen modos de expresarlo y de protegerse del dolor. En el momento en que le clavaste la aguja, la planta se sintió amenazada y se defendió como podía. Con un fuerte pitido.

Se volvió hacia la puerta al sentir a alguien allí y vio al profesor mirándolo con curiosidad junto a Pyro, que era el que lo había acompañado hasta allí. No se había dado cuenta de que no estaba con Bobby cuando habían subido.

— ¿Y cómo has logrado calmarla tan rápido?—preguntó Ororo.

—No lo he hecho. Solo he silenciado la zona. El pitido sigue sonando, pero el escudo evita que el sonido salga.

Se volvió hacia los alumnos y luego miró al profesor, que asintió con la cabeza una vez.

—Estaban tan impacientes por saber sobre ti, que esta mañana vinieron a verme antes de lo normal para que se lo explicara. —Informó el profesor. —Habíamos terminado cuando oímos el sonido.

Harry asintió con comprensión y se volvió hacia Ororo y la planta.

—Te enseñaré a calmarla por si alguna vez tienes algún accidente, pero espero que no vuelvas a intentar algo como esto. Nuestras plantas son muy diferentes de las vuestras. No podréis estudiar el ADN de nuestras plantas porque si intentáis extraerlo, solo conseguiréis matar a la planta y que el ADN se deshaga. —Explicó para que todos, especialmente Jean, comprendieran la necesidad de nunca repetir algo así. —Lo que hace nuestras plantas tan especiales no puede vivir fuera de ciertas condiciones. Es por eso que nuestros colegios enseñan el modo correcto de recolectar partes de plantas.

— ¿Os enseñan esas cosas?—Preguntó Scott confundido. — ¿Para qué?

—Nos lo enseñan en la clase de Herbología. Allí aprendemos a cuidar las plantas y a recolectar sus partes útiles.

— ¿Y para qué las usáis?

—Algunas pocas son comestibles. Pero la mayoría son para ser utilizadas como ingredientes en Pociones. —Dijo Harry sin importarle en absoluto explicar algunas de las clases.

— ¿Pociones?—preguntó Jean después de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

—Sí, Pociones. Es otra de nuestras clases.

— ¿Y qué os enseñan en esa clase?—preguntó Bobby con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué aprenden los médicos?

— ¿Os enseñan a curar?—Murmuró Jean intrigada.

—Los médicos aprenden a curar, pero también aprenden a matar. —Contradijo el joven. — ¿Acaso no es eso lo que les enseñan cuando les dicen lo que no tienen que hacer? En Pociones aprendemos a elaborar elixires de curación, pero también los más raros y mortales venenos. Podemos hacer muchas cosas con los conocimientos de esa materia. Cosas que nunca soñaríais posibles.

Los amigos de Bobby, que habían tenido muy poco tiempo para asimilar las noticias de que había otra especie desconocida en el mundo, lo miraban boquiabiertos.

—Bueno, vamos a ver si calmamos esas malditas plantas. —Murmuró indicándoles que, excepto Ororo, se mantuvieran a una distancia prudente.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que eran plantas inofensivas. —gruñó Logan recordando sus palabras del día anterior.

—No, dije que no eran peligrosas. Y no lo son, lo máximo que pueden hacer es darte un dolor de cabeza. —Dijo distraído mientras acariciaba una de las hojas. —Respecto a lo de inofensivas, yo no lo he dicho en ningún momento, profesor Logan, pero para los estándares de mi mundo esto es lo más inofensivo que encontrarán. ¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está!

Harry apartó una de las hojas más bajas que estaban pegadas al tallo y se lo mostró a Tormenta. Era un pequeño agujero hueco casi en la base del tallo. Le indicó que metiera un dedo y buscara algo que se sentiría como gelatina.

Quitó el hechizo silenciador y el sonido volvió, con lo que todos hicieron una mueca, aunque nadie dejó de mirar atentamente lo que ocurría.

Como Harry le había dicho, Tormenta apretó aquella viscosidad que realmente tenía el tacto de gelatina a medio deshacer y la planta se calló. El silencio cayó de nuevo y Ororo no pudo dejar de admirar maravillada el mecanismo de defensa que tenía la planta.

—Pues ya está. No debería causarte más problemas. —concluyó Harry poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, lo cual hizo con asombrosa facilidad. —Pero te agradecería si de ahora en adelante hicieras lo posible para que esto no se repita.

Ororo asintió con una sonrisa y le agradeció la clase práctica. Ella realmente amaba aprender sobre las plantas y, por un momento, a Harry le recordó al entusiasmo de su viejo amigo Neville.

—Bien, creo que deberíamos bajar a desayunar. Yo me muero de hambre.

—No vas a contarnos más de tu mundo, ¿verdad?—comentó astutamente el profesor Xabier.

—Ahora no, pero quizá más tarde. —Respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Oh, no, no vas a librarte tan fácil. —Exclamó Kitty con el apoyo de la cara seria de los otros adolescentes. —Tienes mucho que explicarnos a nosotros y tenemos todo el día para ello.

—En realidad, vosotros lo tenéis. Yo tengo que ir a recoger a mis familiares o se enfadarán conmigo.

Al ver el entusiasmo en la cara de los chicos supo que había sido la respuesta equivocada.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto? El profesor nos dijo que ibas a traer algunas de tus mascotas.

—Podríamos ayudarte con ellas. —Añadió Pícara con el mismo entusiasmo que su amiga.

Harry suspiró al darse cuenta de que era una batalla perdida y un vistazo a los profesores reveló que ellos también querrían verlos.

—Hagamos un trato, yo traigo a mis familiares, no mascotas, —remarcó. —hoy y dejáis que se acostumbren al lugar. Os presento uno de ellos mañana y en unos días me acompañáis al establo.

Kitty lo miró haciendo un puchero y Harry suspiró.

—Os presentó a dos, pero lo del tiempo no es negociable. Podrían ponerse nerviosos y atacaros. —dijo con seriedad inusual en alguien de su supuesta edad.

—Bueno, entonces está decidido. —Zanjó el profesor Xabier.

—Está bien. —Suspiró exageradamente Kitty.

Bobby lo miró por encima del hombro de la chica y le guiñó el ojo. Harry sabía que le harían cumplir su promesa.

—Bueno, Harry, entonces vamos a desayunar. Aún no conoces los poderes de Pícara y Warren.

Los ojos de Harry se encendieron de entusiasmo y casi parecía que fuera a ponerse a dar saltos de emoción.

Se echaron a reír y bajaron a desayunar. De alguna manera, Harry consiguió colocarse al final de la comitiva, pero se arrepintió de ello cuando Logan aminoró el paso y se colocó a su altura.

—Creía haberte dicho que no me llamaras profesor. —Murmuró el hombre.

—Se me olvidó, señor Logan. —Dijo él, sin mostrar emoción.

— ¿Quieres dejar de actuar como un niño?—gruñó el hombre mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No es lo que soy?—preguntó medio en serio.

—Puede que tengas la edad de un niño, pero no te he visto comportarte como tal excepto cuando veías los poderes de los chicos y ahora. Eres un niño, pero eso no significa que tengas que comportarte como tal.

Harry se sorprendió tanto ante esa declaración que se detuvo. Logan lo imitó y se miraron a los ojos antes de que Harry volviera a ponerse en marcha.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste así anoche?—preguntó Logan con soltura.

—Estaba cansado. —murmuró sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Podías haber dejado que te acompañara a la mansión en vez de simplemente desaparecer.

— ¿Quieres dejar el tema de una maldita vez?—prácticamente gruñó.

Logan alzó una ceja, pero Harry lo ignoró por completo y aceleró el paso para tratar de alcanzar a los demás antes de que se perdieran de vista. Sintió una mano sujetarle la muñeca, recordándole la noche anterior, y se quedó sin aliento.

Se detuvo y esperó a que los otros hubieran bajado al siguiente piso antes de soltarse y girarse de nuevo hacia Logan.

— ¿Qué narices te pasa? ¿Tan difícil es olvidar el asunto y dejar que vaya a desayunar?

—Sí. En realidad es culpa tuya. Fuiste tú el que hizo ese comentario ayer y luego desapareció sin más.

—No suelo quedarme para ser humillado. —Masculló.

— ¿Y por qué iba a humillarte?—preguntó Logan alzando una ceja.

—Tú… déjalo. Solo déjalo.

—No quiero. —se opuso Logan con una rara sonrisa.

—Debí simplemente haberte borrado la memoria y desaparecer. —Suspiró frustrado.

— ¿Lo harías?—preguntó Logan mirándolo a los ojos. — ¿Realmente me borrarías la memoria?

Harry recordó lo que el propio Logan le había contado sobre no recordar su pasado y se hizo la misma pregunta. La respuesta fue no. No le haría algo así, ni a Logan ni a nadie.

¿Borraría la memoria a alguien cuyo conocimiento amenazara su mundo o a sus seres queridos? Sin dudarlo. ¿Borraría la memoria a alguien para ocultar un estúpido error de su parte? Nunca.

Con un suspiró, negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con sinceridad.

—Lo imaginaba. —sonrió el hombre para su sorpresa.

— ¿Lo imaginabas?—preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí, pareces de esas raras personas que tienen un verdadero sentido del honor. —murmuró el hombre sin bromear.

Harry resopló y miró hacia otro lado.

—Esto es ridículo. Ahora me acusas de tener sentido del honor. Genial, simplemente genial. —exclamó con sarcasmo.

Echó a andar sin esperar a Logan y casi corrió hasta el siguiente piso, pero Lobezno no tardó en alcanzarlo.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a decirme por qué te fuiste así?

—Eres insistente, ¿verdad?

Logan se encogió de hombros y siguió andando a su lado. Harry se detuvo de golpe y se giró otra vez hacia el mutante.

—Está bien. Estaba cansado, confundido, arrepentido y avergonzado. Por eso me desaparecí así. Sobre el sentido del honor, bueno, es algo arraigado en mí a consecuencia de mi infancia. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?—gruñó de una forma muy inusual para él, mostrando lo realmente irritante que le resultaba la conversación.

—En realidad, me gustaría saber todo de ti. —Murmuró Logan de forma sugerente.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto y tuvo que contenerse para no maldecirlo en ese instante. Empezaba a cansarse del juego. Se giró y empezó a andar de nuevo.

—Es una pena, soy un hombre con demasiados secretos.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso de que tu sentido del honor está arraigado en ti por tu infancia?—preguntó Logan dándole un respiro, o al menos creyendo que lo hacía.

Harry se detuvo otra vez y sacudió la cabeza con irritación.

—Mira, Logan, hoy casi no he dormido y me han despertado esas malditas plantas, así que haz el favor de dejar tus preguntas para otro momento.

— ¿Por qué no dormiste?—preguntó de nuevo burlonamente, con esa acostumbrada manera de no hacer caso a lo que le decían que siempre tenía.

Harry solo gruñó y ni siquiera le dedicó una segunda mirada mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta del comedor.

— ¿Cuándo vas a ir a recoger a tus familiares?—preguntó casualmente.

—Dentro de un par de horas o así, ¿por qué?

—Nos vemos entonces en el establo. —murmuró Logan antes de marcharse hacia la mesa de los profesores sin esperar una respuesta.

Harry miró su espalda con incredulidad. ¿Quién se creía que era ese hombre?

— ¡Harry! ¿Dónde te habías metido?—preguntó Bobby llegando a su lado.

Harry sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de las, de nuevo acuciantes, ganas de maldecir a Lobezno y sonrió un poco a Bobby.

—Solo me entretuve por el camino.

XXX

—Bueno, entonces vamos fuera.

— ¿Fuera?—repitió Harry confundido.

—Claro, el poder de Warren. No puede mostrártelo aquí. —Explicó Bobby. —Tiene que ser al aire libre.

Harry vio la sonrisa que los otros compartieron, seguramente tratando de imaginar cuál sería su reacción al nuevo poder.

—No tienes que venir, si no quieres, Harry. —Murmuró Warren mirándolo con timidez.

— ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? No quiero perderme nada de esto, por supuesto que quiero ver tu poder. —Exclamó poniéndose en pie y mirándolos con impaciencia.

—Recuerda, Harry, uno de los tuyos por cada uno de los nuestros. —Dijo Pyro, que ahora comprendía por qué Bobby había dicho aquello.

Harry asintió y casi los obligó a levantarse. Los otros sonrieron aún más ante su entusiasmo y lo siguieron hasta la puerta del comedor.

— ¿Podemos acompañaros?—Preguntó una voz desde detrás de ellos.

—Claro, profesora Munroe. —Respondió Harry usando por primera vez el título de la mujer.

—Nada de eso, Harry. No eres mi alumno.

Harry le sonrió y esperó a que ella y los otros profesores lo alcanzaran. Harry sabía que ninguno quería perderse una de sus demostraciones.

Al salir a los jardines, siguió a Warren hasta una pequeña plaza donde el chico empezó a quitarse la camisa y dejó a la vista unas correas de metal.

Esperó en silencio junto a los demás mientras el adolescente se quitaba también el arnés y sintió que se cortaba el aliento. A ambos lados del chico se extendían ahora unas hermosas y relucientes alas emplumadas del blanco más puro que había visto jamás.

Casi sin darse cuenta dio un par de pasos adelante, completamente embelesado con aquellas dos extensiones del cuerpo del joven.

— ¿Puedo?—Preguntó acercando un poco la mano.

Warren asintió con un poco de timidez y Harry acarició suavemente las plumas de las alas.

— ¿Por qué las escondes?—Preguntó en voz baja y con un poco de tristeza.

—La gente teme a los mutantes. Y yo no pedí ser así.

—Lo que tienes es un regalo maravilloso, Warren. No sabes cuánto daríamos algunos en mi mundo por algo así. No deberías sentirte avergonzado, sino orgulloso de tener algo tan especial.

Pero no fueron las palabras de Harry las que hicieron que el chico se diera cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad, sino su expresión. Era una mezcla de fascinación, anhelo, alegría y añoranza que apretaba el corazón.

Warren comprendió que su "maldición", quizá no lo era tanto. Debía reconocer que él amaba volar.

— ¿Puedes controlarlas? ¿Puedes volar?—Preguntó Harry ilusionado.

Warren asintió con una verdadera sonrisa que alegró el corazón de sus amigos y profesores. Nunca habían visto a Warren tan entusiasmado con su poder.

— ¿Y lo haces a menudo?—preguntó Harry astutamente.

—Bueno, ejercito las alas bastante, pero no salgo tanto a volar. Es un poco solitario cuando nadie más puede hacerlo.

—Mmm… habrá que arreglar eso. —Respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Cuando había visto a Voldemort y Snape volar, había preguntado si todo el mundo podía hacer eso. Dumbledore había respondido que solo magos muy poderosos podían y que era magia negra.

Harry sabía que el viejo nunca había sido capaz de volar y por eso había empezado a decir que se trataba de magia negra. No estaba dispuesto a reconocer que no podía hacerlo.

Pero él sabía la verdad. Solo era cuestión de poder y comprensión de la magia. Su madre había sido capaz de hacer algo muy parecido, después de todo. Ella era una bruja de la luz y era capaz de levitar.

Treinta años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, había comenzado a aprender todas las formas de la magia que los magos corrientes no podían dominar o de los que no se tenía información, excepto por algunos magos en fechas puntuales de la historia que habían tenido esa capacidad.

El vuelo, por supuesto, había sido una de las primeras cosas en las que se había centrado.

— ¿Te importa hacerme una demostración?—Dijo Harry.

Warren se encogió de hombros y le pidió que se apartar antes de abrir completamente las alas y batirlas para elevarse. Una ola de viento los golpeó y, unos segundos después, Warren estaba en el aire.

Por primera vez, el adolescente valoró cada movimiento de sus alas, cada golpe que daba para mantenerse en el aire, la resistencia del viento contra su rostro…

— ¿Qué vas a hacer para estar a la altura de eso?—Preguntó Pícara a su lado mientras veían a Warren hacer una pirueta.

—Ponerme a su altura. —Replicó Harry antes de salir disparado hacia el cielo.

Los demás observaron boquiabiertos cómo el adolescente se lanzaba hacia arriba y se dejaba caer un poco antes de detenerse en el aire.

—Este chico no deja de impresionarme. —Murmuró, para sorpresa de todos, Scott.

—Va a conseguir que me dé un ataque al corazón. —Añadió Tormenta con la mano curvada sobre el pecho.

Pyro y Pícara sacudieron la cabeza con incredulidad, alternando la mirada entre el lugar en el que hacía solo un momento su nuevo amigo estaba de pie y donde estaba ahora en el cielo.

—A mí en realidad no me sorprende tanto. —Dijo Kitty.

—Sí, ¿no visteis su mirada cuando vio las alas de Warren?—Añadió Bobby.

Los profesores tuvieron que admitir que en eso tenían razón y siguieron mirando al chico, que estaba suspendido en el aire a unos veinte metros de altura, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro reflejando una paz que nunca habían visto en él.

— ¡Hey, Warren!—exclamó de repente abriendo los ojos.

El chico alado miró en su dirección y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para asegurarse de no estar teniendo visiones. Cuando estuvo seguro de que lo que veía era real, se llenó de alegría. Quizá hubiera encontrado alguien con quien volar, y que parecía compartir su amor por ese arte.

— ¡Harry! ¿Te apetece una carrera?—Preguntó con tranquilidad, como si siempre hubieran hecho eso.

— ¿A qué esperamos?—Respondió Harry con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa casi maníaca.

Los dos subieron con rapidez, alejándose del suelo más y más hasta que la mansión era apenas una mancha en el suelo. Harry no esperó un segundo y se dejó caer en picado, con la cabeza por delante y los brazos bien pegados al cuerpo.

Warren lo seguía de cerca, con las alas plegadas a su alrededor y Harry no pudo evitar envidiar un poco al chico. A él le habría encantado tener algo así. Era una pena que los muggles lo obligaran a ocultar esa parte de él.

Cayeron durante unos treinta segundos a toda velocidad y Warren frenó cuando estaban a unos cuarenta metros del suelo, con miedo de no poder frenar a tiempo si continuaba a esa velocidad.

Por su parte, Harry siguió cayendo y oyó algunos gritos de alarma. En el momento adecuado, forzó a la magia a detener su caída. Se detuvo apenas dos metros antes de estrellarse contra el suelo y levitó con suavidad hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Al alzar la mirada vio a los profesores y adolescentes mirándolo con cara de susto e incluso Logan parecía un poco alarmado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No vuelvas a darnos un susto así!—prácticamente chilló Kitty dándole un abrazo.

— ¿Intentas matarnos de un ataque al corazón?—preguntó Jean con reproche.

— ¡Harry!—exclamó Warren aterrizando a un par de metros. — ¡Eso ha sido increíble! ¿Dónde aprendiste a volar así? Te has detenido en el momento exacto.

—Muchos años de práctica. —Se encogió de hombros. —Y, Kitty, para que yo me estrelle, hace falta que alguien me derribe. —Reveló mirándola con picardía.

— ¿Te importaría salir a volar conmigo de vez en cuando?—Preguntó Warren ilusionado.

—Claro que no. Yo adoro volar, es mi pasión. Estaré encantado de tener a alguien que está a mi altura. —Le respondió sonriendo.

—Tienes que enseñarme algunos trucos. —pidió el joven.

— ¿Todos en tu mundo pueden hacer eso?—preguntó el profesor.

—No, en realidad no. Solo unas seis personas en la historia han podido volar así. Pero tenemos otras formas de volar que han convertido esa habilidad en el deporte favorito de mi gente. —Explicó.

—Vaya. ¿Y de qué otros modos podéis volar?—Preguntó Tormenta.

—Eso es una historia para otro momento.

—Es irritante, ¿sabes? Respondes algunas preguntas y solo surgen más.

—Lo siento, Kitty. Pero no te preocupes, no creo que tarde mucho más en contároslo.

Harry bajó la mirada, tratando de imaginar cuál sería su reacción a la historia de su vida. No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que alguno de ellos estaría dispuesto a perdérsela. Eran demasiado curiosos.

— ¿Qué vas a decir a los niños si preguntan por tu poder, Harry?—preguntó el profesor Xabier, cambiando de tema al ver la expresión del joven y satisfecho al saber que en menos de una semana tendría respuestas al enigma que el chico representaba.

—Diré que puedo controlar la gravedad. —Respondió el chico. —Creo que eso explicaría lo que le enseñé a Pyro en la cena de anoche y que pueda volar. Podría decir que disminuí a gravedad a mí alrededor para poder saltar tan alto y luego manipularla para moverme como yo quería.

El profesor asintió ante una idea tan inteligente y Harry volvió a tener la expresión de anticipación que siempre tenía antes de descubrir algo nuevo de sus amigos.

—Entonces, Pícara, ¿vas a hacerme una demostración de tu poder?

—Yo no puedo mostrártelo, porque es doloroso para el que lo experimenta, pero puedo decirte qué es. —Dijo la chica repentinamente tímida.

Harry la miró con curiosidad, esperando que empezara a hablar, pero sin querer presionarla.

—Cuando toco a alguien, les provoco un gran dolor y absorbo sus poderes.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Ese era un poder realmente útil. Pero luego se paró a pensar en lo que había visto de la chica y las cosas empezaron a encajar.

Ella siempre mantenía una prudencial distancia física con la gente a su alrededor, vestía ropa muy conservadora y siempre llevaba guantes. Era algo que le había llamado la atención, pero no había pensado que tuviera un motivo como este.

La pobre chica era incapaz de tocar a alguien sin hacerle daño.

—Quisiera probar algo, Pícara. Pero necesito que confíes en mí, ¿vale?

La chica asintió, sorprendida y con algo de curiosidad. No se imaginaba qué podía querer probar Harry. El mago reunió un poco de su magia y le dio forma, creando un fino escudo invisible a su alrededor. Acercó la mano al rostro de la chica, que se apartó asustada.

—No te preocupes, Pícara, he usado uno de mis poderes y es poco probable que ocurra nada.

La chica se quedó quieta, pensando qué hacer, pero ese momento de vacilación fue suficiente para que Harry pudiera colocar su mano en su mejilla. Abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró, esperando ver una mirada de dolor en el chico.

En cambio, se encontró con algo muy diferente. Harry estaba sonriendo, los ojos brillantes mirándola con una inesperada expresión de orgullo.

— ¿No… no te duele?

Harry sacudió la cabeza negativamente y sonrió aún más antes de retirar la mano.

—No sé si podrías absorber mis poderes, pero si lo hicieras sería peligroso porque no sabrías controlarlos. No puedo arriesgarme a eso, podrías herirte. Pero he creado un simple escudo para retener mi energía y que no pase a tu cuerpo. Al parecer, funciona. Te aseguro que no he sentido nada. Y a partir de ahora, lo llevaré encima, así que no te preocupes por hacerme daño. —Comentó guiñándole un ojo.

La chica sonrió ampliamente y le dio un rápido abrazo, apartándose con rapidez para comprobar que, ciertamente, nada había ocurrido.

Los profesores también sonreían. La llegada de Harry podría ser una de las mejores cosas que les hubieran ocurrido si podía subir la moral de los alumnos con un solo comentario.

Ya había empezado a cambiar lo que Warren pensaba de su poder, ¿podría hacer lo mismo con Pícara?

De repente a Jean se le ocurrió una idea. Quizá fuera una locura, pero ¿y si no lo era? ¿Y si él podía hacer algo?

—Harry, ¿podemos hablar un momento?—pidió, provocando que la miraran con curiosidad.

Scott y Harry alzaron las cejas y la miraron con interés. El adolescente le indicó con un gesto que señalara el camino y Jean lo llevó por un sendero donde podían ver a los otros, pero no oírlos. Aunque Logan probablemente los oyera aún.

—Verás, Harry, quería preguntarte si podrías ayudar a Scott.

— ¿Con qué?

—Con su poder. Scott puede lanzar rayos láser con los ojos, pero no tiene manera de controlarlo. Había pensado que quizá hubiera algo en tu mundo que pudiera ayudarle.

—Puedo intentarlo, pero necesito comprobar antes cuál es el problema. —Respondió echando a andar de nuevo hacia el grupo, que estaba felicitando a Warren por su anterior demostración de vuelo.

Harry se acercó a Scott y Jean lo siguió. Cuando Harry le pidió a Scott que se quitara las gafas y cerrara los ojos, este miró a Jean para saber qué hacer. La mujer asintió y Scott hizo lo que le habían pedido, aunque algo molesto por no saber qué pasaba.

—Solo voy a comprobar una cosa, profesor Summers, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Está bien. Y llámame Scott. Como ha dicho Tormenta, no eres nuestro alumno. —Dijo en una rara muestra de simpatía.

Harry asintió y tocó la sien del mutante mientras cerraba los ojos. Usó su magia para realizar una exploración centrada en sus ojos y no tardó en encontrar el problema.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y empezó a murmurar para sí mismo.

—Sí, quizá podría hacer algo… Tendré que consultar mis libros… Si funciona… El elixir revitalizante… —Se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando extrañados y sonrió tímidamente. —Oh, lo siento. Estaba pensando en voz alta.

—A todos nos pasa de vez en cuando. —Sonrió el profesor.

—Sí. —Suspiró sin dejar de sonreír.

—Harry, ¿te apetece otra carrera?—preguntó Warren conociendo la respuesta.

La sonrisa de Harry fue más que suficiente para que los demás también la adivinaran. Los profesores se despidieron para ir a hacer otras cosas y los adolescentes se quedaron sentados en un banco, observando a los otros dos volar felizmente.

Y Logan le recordó que se encontrarían en el granero en menos de una hora, dejándolo de nuevo sin una oportunidad de negarse y con una maldición en la punta de la lengua.


	5. Chapter 5

Celeste Riddle Potter: muchas gracias por tus ánimos y comentarios. Me alegra un montón leerlos y saber que te está gustando. Espero que Logan siga haciéndote reír en los próximos capítulo y os dejo un capítulo algo más largo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y compense en parte no haber podido actualizar últimamente.

Akane Kinomoto: me alegra mucho que lo estés disfrutando. La verdad es que intento no tener fallos a la hora de escribir, pero bueno, a veces paso alguna cosa por alto. También intento respetar las personalidades de los X-Men, como tú has dicho, pero he de reconocer que no soy una experta así que no estaba muy segura de cómo estaban quedando. De todas formas habrá algunos cambios, unos hechos a propósito y otros que saldrán sin querer. Lo de que Harry convierta a Logan en un hurón es una buena idea y me hizo reír cuando lo leí. No sé si acabaré haciéndolo, pero te aseguro que al menos lo amenazara con ello, gracias a ti. El pasado de Harry es un poco predecible, pero creo que lo divertido serán las reacciones de los X-Men tanto a su pasado como a su mundo, claro. Solo espero que la historia siga haciéndoos disfrutar, es genial tener estos ánimos.

Capítulo 5

Caminó a paso lento hacia el establo. Se había sentido muy tentado de simplemente ignorar a Logan y dejarlo allí esperando, pero había acabado por acudir.

Al parecer Logan tenía razón. Tenía demasiado sentido del honor.

Abrió la puerta y entró para encontrar a Logan esperándolo allí. Al menos no iba a hacerlo esperar.

—Bueno, chaval. ¿Cómo vamos a ir a recoger a tus mascotas?

—Para empezar, mi nombre es Harry no "chaval". Segundo, son mis familiares, no mascotas. Y tercero, no vamos a ir a buscarlos, voy a ir. —enumeró. —Y no, no vas a acompañarme. Porque le dije a Kitty que nadie vería a mis familiares todavía y porque sé que no has venido para eso.

—Bueno, chaval, —Harry frunció el ceño con irritación. — ¿para qué he venido?—preguntó Logan alzando una ceja con diversión.

—No lo sé. Quieres algo, pero no estoy seguro de qué. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, acompañarme es solo una excusa. ¿Vas a dejar de hacerme perder el tiempo y decirme qué quieres?

Harry miró al hombre fijamente y no pasó por alto que parecía un poco impresionado por su actitud directa.

—Muy bien. —murmuró Lobezno. —Has despertado mi curiosidad y eso no ocurre a menudo. —Harry resopló.

—¿Entonces?

—Pensaba hacerte algunas preguntas mientras te echaba una mano. —Logan se encogió de hombros.

—Pues hazme las preguntas, —suspiró. —tengo más cosas que hacer.

—¿Ahora te haces el interesante?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y casi le pareció que veía a Logan sonreír. No le gustaba que se burlaran de él.

—¿Qué querías decir esta mañana sobre tu infancia? ¿Tu familia es de esas perfectas en la que el padre enseña a sus hijos la importancia del honor mientras la madre prepara galletas?

Harry apretó los dientes. Nunca sabría cómo hubiera sido crecer con sus padres y no le gustaba que insinuaran que habría acabado siendo igual que habiéndose criado con los Dursley.

—Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía año y medio y soy hijo único, así que no. Mi familia no era así.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta. —murmuró Logan, casi golpeándose al recordar haber oído que los padres del chico habían sido asesinados.

—Hagamos un trato. Yo respondo a algunas de tus preguntar y tú respondes a las mías. —propuso.

—No es un mal trato. —aceptó Logan tras unos segundos. —Entonces, ¿qué querías decir con eso de tu infancia?

Harry volvió a suspirar y se sentó al borde de un bebedero, mirando al hombre que lo observaba desde su lugar apoyado contra la pared.

No era un tema del que quisiera hablar, pero si iba a contar a esa gente su vida, era mejor acostumbrarse un poco.

Había pensado contarles solo un poco sobre la guerra, pero sabía que Furia ya les había dicho que era una historia muy interesante y querrían escucharla completa.

—Cundo mis padres murieron, un idiota me envió a vivir con la hermana de mi madre, su marido y su hijo. —Logan alzó una ceja, sin entender el problema. —Eran muggles y, bueno, digamos que no me trataron muy bien. Decidí que, si quería ser una buena persona, tendría que ser yo quien definiera ese concepto. Cuando crecía, pensé que para serlo tendría que ser lo contrario a ellos. Solo les importaba el dinero, así que yo desarrollé un gran sentido del honor.

—¿Qué te hicieron?—preguntó Logan con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—¿Cuántos de los que he conocido formáis parte de los X-Men?—preguntó sin responder y con la mirada fija en un punto sobre su cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo formo parte?

—No tienes pinta de ser de los que obedecen órdenes, pero tampoco de los que se quedan de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Tienes aspecto de luchador, el profesor Xabier parece confiar en ti, eres profesor aquí y los estudiantes te respetan, aunque no como profesor. —indicó encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo ante lo último.

—Tormenta, Jean y Cíclope son X-Men desde antes que yo.

—¿Cíclope?—preguntó alzando una ceja. —No me digas que así llamáis a Scott. —Logan se encogió de hombros. —A todo esto, ¿a qué viene lo de los nombres?

—Es nuestro nombre mutante. Al aceptar lo que somos, se nos da un nombre más adecuado, algo que tenga que ver con nuestras habilidades.

Logan volvió a encogerse de hombros y Harry supo lo que iba a preguntar. El hombre no era de los que se daban por vencidos.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hicieron tus parientes?

—Eres irritantemente insistente, ¿sabes?

—¿No es algo que les gusta a las chicas?

—Por desgracia para ti, yo no soy una chica. —Apartó la mirada de nuevo y suspiró. —Mis parientes odiaban mi mundo y todo lo que no encajara en su definición de normal. Y, por tanto, a mí. —empezó a explicar. —Ellos simplemente no se preocupaban por mí, me ignoraban todo lo posible. Aprendía a cuidar de mí mismo. Y no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, así que ¿cuál es el poder de Jean?

Logan guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder, asimilando lo que acababa de oír.

—Jean es una telépata, pero eso ya lo sabías. —murmuró al recordar que Jean se lo había dicho el día anterior. El joven solo intentaba cambiar de tema. —También tiene algo de telequinesis: puede mover objetos con la mente.

Harry asintió y bajó la mirada a sus rodillas, tratando de pensar en qué más podía preguntar.

—¿Por qué S.H.I.E.L.D. está interesado en ti?

—Bueno, mi vida no ha sido precisamente tranquila y yo soy algo… raro. Incluso para mi mundo. No sé qué es exactamente lo que S.H.I.E.L.D. espera de mí. Me ofrecieron ponerme en contacto con algunos muggles con poderes y yo acepté. Quieren que conozca también a los Vengadores, con lo que no tengo ningún problema, pero decidí venir primero aquí. Después, S.H.I.E.L.D. me hará su verdadera oferta y yo decidiré si aceptarla.

Logan miró al chico especulativamente. Si querían que los conociera, significaba que S.H.I.E.L.D. pretendía que Harry trabajara conjuntamente con los X-Men y los Vengadores.

Con las cosas que lo había visto hacer, no le era difícil imaginar que sería un buen oponente cuando adquiriera algo de experiencia luchando. Era fácil ver por qué S.H.I.E.L.D. estaría interesado en él.

—¿Qué querías decir ayer con que realizaste ciertos "servicios" en tu mundo? Lo hiciste sonar como si hubieras sido agente del gobierno o algo así. —preguntó Logan con tono de burla al final.

—¿Qué poderes tienes exactamente?—preguntó Harry sabiendo que volvería a hacerle la misma pregunta luego.—Dices tener un gran factor curativo, pero también pareces tener unos sentidos bastante desarrollados.

Logan sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

—No estás muy equivocado. Digamos que mi nombre está más relacionado con mis poderes de lo que parece.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuáles son esos poderes, entonces?

—Además de curarme de cualquier clase de herida, tengo unos sentidos mucho más desarrollados que los humanos, especialmente el oído, la vista y el olfato. –Murmuró el hombre.

—Y hay algo más, pero no vas a decírmelo, ¿verdad?

—Si preguntas a cualquiera en la escuela, te lo dirán.

Harry suspiró, pero supuso que era justo. Él tampoco estaba diciéndoles todo todavía.

—Entonces, ¿qué es eso de unos "servicios"…?

Harry se tensó al ver confirmada su suposición sobre la próxima pregunta. No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar en ese momento. Se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones.

—Creo que deberías irte, tengo que ir a recoger a mis familiares.

—¿Me estás echando?—preguntó Logan burlón.—Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Ni tengo intención de hacerlo aún. —replicó en voz baja.

—¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultar? No me digas que estuviste en el ejército o algo así.

—No tengo nada que ocultar porque no hay nada más público que mi vida. —respondió pensando en los periodistas que se morían por una entrevista suya o una simple foto. —No estuve en el ejército. —«Al menos no en el sentido literal de la palabra. El Ejército de Hogwarts no era un verdadero ejército, ¿no?»—Y creo que ya he respondido a suficientes de tus preguntas por ahora.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy poco sociable?

—Según Bobby, tú tampoco lo eres. —respondió Harry frunciendo el ceño. —¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

Logan se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y Harry se cruzó de brazos antes de darse a vuelta.

Continuó caminando hacia el otro lado del establo cuando una última pregunta le hizo detenerse.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?—preguntó tratando de ganar tiempo.

¿Cuánto tardaría Logan en darse cuenta de lo parecidos que eran ambos?

—Curiosidad. —respondió el hombre y casi pudo verlo en su mente encogiéndose de hombros. —Dijiste que en tu mundo cumplís la mayoría de edad a los diecisiete y que tú ya eres un adulto.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

—¿Veinte?

Harry casi sonrió. El ejercicio y las pociones mágicas habían hecho maravillas en su cuerpo y, aunque siguiera sin ser demasiado alto y aún se pareciera a su padre, ya no era aquel chico escuálido que había estudiado en Hogwarts.

—Tengo más. —suspiró. —Ahora tengo que irme.

Antes de poder decir nada más, oyó los pasos de Logan acercarse hasta estar tras él y sintió su pecho musculoso contra su espalda cuando se inclinó para estar a la altura de su oreja.

—Eres un gran misterio. Y por eso sé que voy a disfrutar el tiempo que te quedes.

—¿Es que te gustan los misterios?—susurró Harry con la voz algo ronca.

—No, pero me gustas tú.

Harry contuvo el aliento y trató de no respirar el aroma a bosque del mutante, sin saber qué decir.

Antes de que pudiera decidirlo, oyó el firme sonido de la puerta del establo al cerrarse y suspiró.

Logan era irritante y, por algún incomprensible motivo, eso lo atraía aún más.

XXX

Harry entró en la cocina y empezó a prepararse un sándwich. Se había saltado la comida gracias a sus familiares.

Habían estado molestos con él por dejarlos dos días solos y no habían querido dejarlo marchar hasta que los hubo mimado a todos un rato.

No quería saber cuán enfadados estarían los que habían tenido que quedarse en casa porque sus tamaño les dificultaba los viajes.

Estaba muerto de hambre y algo cansado después de haber tenido que aparecer a sus familiares y acomodarlos a todos.

Terminó de preparar el sándwich y se sentó a comerlo después de sacar una botella de agua.

Un rato después, acabó y subió a su habitación a toda prisa, donde empezó a rebuscar en el compartimento del baúl en el que guardaba su biblioteca.

Sacó algunos sobre materiales mágicos, escudos y piedras base y estuvo revisándolos durante casi una hora.

Después, volvió a guardarlo todo y comprobó si le faltaba algún material. No tardó en notar que así era.

Salió a buscar al profesor para avisarle de que iba a salir, pero se encontró con Jean de camino a su despacho.

—Hola, pro… Jean.

—Hola, Harry, no te he visto en la comida…

—Se me hizo tarde, así que comí algo en la cocina. ¿Vas a ver al profesor?

—Sí, tengo que consultarle algo sobre los horarios de este año.

—¿Te importaría decirle que saldré un par de horas, Jean? Tengo que conseguir un par de cosas. —La joven asintió. —Ah, casi lo olvido. Creo poder ayudar a Scott.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó entusiasmada. — ¡Eso es maravilloso! Y no te preocupes, yo avisaré al profesor. ¿Cuándo crees que podrás…?

—Si encuentro lo que busco, podría ayudarle esta misma noche. —murmuró sabiendo a qué se refería. — ¿Y te importaría reunir a todos los que saben de mi mundo cuando vuelva? Voy a mostraros algo.

—Claro, Harry, no hay problema. —acordó ella mirándolo con curiosidad antes de dar la vuelta para irse.

—Ah, y, Jean, ¿Scott ya sabe lo que me has pedido que haga?

—Sí, he hablado con él. No tiene muchas esperanzas porque hasta ahora nada ha funcionado nunca, pero agradece que al menos lo intentemos.

Harry asintió, alegrándose de poder hacer algo, y se despidió de la mujer. Jean le gustaba bastante. Era amable y entusiasta y parecía el tipo de persona dispuesta a hacer de todo por sus ideales.

Salió de la mansión sin encontrarse con ningún otro conocido y caminó hasta estar fuera de la vista antes de aparecerse de vuelta a Nueva York.

Apareció en un callejón vacío muy cercano a la entrada del equivalente en Nueva York al Callejón Diagon.

No era la primera vez que lo visitaba, por lo que caminó con tranquilidad y no le fue muy difícil encontrar el café y abrir la entrada del arco.

Se aseguró de que el flequillo tapaba la casi invisible cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente y echó un glamour para asegurarse de que nadie la notara.

Una vez dentro, no pudo evitar notar los cambios que había habido desde que estuvo allí por última vez, lo cual no hacía sino confirmar que Gran Bretaña era de los pocos estancados en el progreso.

El lugar parecía más una enorme plaza que un callejón y tenía tres calles más que desembocaban en cada uno de los puntos cardinales.

Sin detenerse, se dirigió hacia la calle del frente, que sabía acaba ante el siempre majestuoso e imponente edificio de Gringotts.

Iba a necesitar algo más de dinero de lo normal para lo que quería comprar ese día, por lo que Gringotts era su primera parada.

No tardó mucho en sacar lo que quería y se alegró de que los duendes fueran tan eficientes.

Algunos aún le guardaban algo de rencor por el robo de la copa de Hufflepuff, pero su actitud respetuosa y de apoyo hacia todas las criaturas, junto con generosas donaciones para pagar los daños y mejorar la seguridad, habían hecho maravillas.

Una vez hubo acabado allí, siguió caminando de vuelta a la plaza y recorrió la calle derecha hasta llegar a una tienda de materiales mágicos e ingredientes para pociones.

Allí encargó que grabaran algunas runas de protección en la obsidiana que los goblins le habían vendido y la convirtieran en una piedra base.

Podría hacerlo él, pero prefería utilizar ese tiempo para comprar las otras cosas que necesitaba.

Compró también más fibras de pelo de demiguise, recordando que su familiar no podría volver a proveerlo de ellas hasta dentro de un mes, y el equipo necesario para fundir y dar forma a la plata.

Después fue a la tienda de animales para conseguir algunas cosas que necesitaba para su habitación. No quería tener que ir hasta Inglaterra ara que todos sus familiares estuvieran cómodos.

Acabó allí y volvió a recoger la piedra. Antes de marcharse compró unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

Con su compra bien guardada, volvió al callejón desde el que había llegado y se apareció en los establos de la mansión X.

Pidió unos cabellos de la crin a uno de sus familiares y volvió a su habitación para empezar a trabajar.

Empezó vertiendo unos cabellos de thestral y demiguise en un vial de lágrimas de fénix.

Luego cogió el kit que había comprado y sacó de su baúl un pequeño huevo de occamy, hecho de la más suave y pura plata.

Fundió la cáscara y usó un molde de hierro para darle forma mientras se enfriaba. Parecían tres tiras de plata entrelazadas entre ellas formando una trenza, con unos pequeños huecos entre ellas.

Esperó unos minutos mientras la plata se enfriaba y los cabellos absorbían las lágrimas y observó la obsidiana.

Tenía la forma de una pequeña rosquilla, pero más aplanada y con runas grabadas en toda su circunferencia.

Sacó el pelo del vial para que fuera secándose y tuvo que esperar un rato más a que la plata se enfriara.

También podría usar un hechizo para eso, pero quería que los materiales no absorbieran más magia de la necesaria. Así, la magia que usara se vería aún más potenciada por las propias propiedades del material.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, entrelazó los cabellos de demiguise y thestral usando los agujeros en la plata y usó la obsidiana para unir ambos extremos en un círculo completo.

Al fin la pulsera estaba terminada. Solo faltaba imbuir de magia las runas y ponerle un par de hechizos para mayor seguridad.

Lo más sencillo fue terminar las runas y luego tuvo que decidir qué hechizos quería usar.

Se decidió por un hechizo de protección a prueba de fuego y hielo, pensando en los poderes de Bobby y Pyro, y uno para que la pulsera volviera a la muñeca de su dueño a los treinta minutos si se perdía.

Dejó la pulsera otra vez en el vial de lágrimas de fénix y se acercó a revolver en su baúl cuando oyó que tocaban a la puerta.

—Adelante. —indicó tras comprobar que no hubiera nada a la vista y alegrándose de que sus familiares siguieran todos en el establo.

—Hola, Harry, quería ver si habías llegado. —saludó Bobby desde la puerta. —Desde que Jean nos dijo que ibas a enseñarnos algo, Kitty está muy entusiasmada. —Harry sonrió con diversión. —Le dije que subiría a ver si estabas aquí. La otra opción era que ella viniera y te arrastrase abajo.

Ambos chicos rieron, imaginándola haciendo precisamente eso.

—Está bien, deja que encuentre una cosa y bajo.

—Claro. Te espero. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Harry negó con la cabeza y siguió buscando en el baúl. Sabía que lo que buscaba estaba en el tercer compartimento, que era uno de los pocos que no habían sido mágicamente ampliados.

A pesar de ello, todavía tardó unos minutos en encontrarlo. Lo guardó en su bolsillo y volvió a cerrar el baúl.

Se giró y vio a Bobby todavía esperándolo, así que le hizo un gesto para que saliera el primero y cerró la puerta tras él antes de seguirlo.

Anduvieron en un cómodo silencio hasta que Harry se detuvo repentinamente.

—Oh, he olvidado una cosa en mi habitación. —exclamó. — ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Los chicos están en el jardín, pero Jean dijo que nos reuniríamos en el despacho del profesor X. Si no necesitas que sea al aire libre, claro.

—No, el despacho está bien. ¿Te importa avisarles de que ahora bajo? Tengo que recoger algo para Pícara.

Al oírlo, Bobby se detuvo en seco y Harry lo miró confundido.

—¿Algo para Pícara?

Harry siguió mirándolo con confusión durante unos segundos, sin comprender su tono. Pero no se cumplía su edad sin aprender algunas cosas sobre la gente. —Verás, Bobby… Uh, normalmente no te diría esto, pero realmente quiero que seamos amigos y es obvio que Pícara te gusta, así que… Pícara no es mi tipo, solo me gusta como amiga y no quiero que pienses que le regalo algo por los motivos equivocados.

—Yo… ah, lo siento. No quería decir… —empezó con nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes, solo quería que quedara claro. —dijo Harry girándose.

—¿Y Kitty?—preguntó Bobby recuperándose y con una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Estás interesado en ella?

—Eh, no, Bobby. Kitty tampoco es mi tipo.

No iba a decirle que todos eran demasiado jóvenes para él, excepto Logan, por supuesto.

Apartó es línea de pensamiento y miró a Bobby.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo?—preguntó un poco divertido.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé, la verdad. —suspiró.

Al ver la mirada del chico supo que tenía que cambiar de tema inmediatamente.

—Pensaba que Pyro estaba interesado en Kitty.

—¿Pyro y Kitty? Imposible, Harry. Ellos siempre están peleándose. Si hay dos personas que nunca estarían juntas, son ellos dos. —rió el estudiante. —Espera a que se les pase un poco más la sorpresa por lo que nos has enseñado y verás cómo se comportan normalmente. Son peores que el perro y el gato.

Por algún motivo, eso no hizo sino afianzar su idea de que había algo. Le recordaban un poco a Ron y Hermione.

—Bueno, ahora bajo. —suspiró.

—Vale, voy a avisar a los otros. Nos vemos en el despacho del profesor.

Cada uno se separó para seguir en una dirección diferente y Harry no tardó en abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Era poco probable que se perdiera teniendo en cuenta que, gracias a la Oclumancia que tanto practicaba, tenía una memoria casi fotográfica.

Entró a la habitación y sacó la pulsera del frasco, guardándosela en el bolsillo antes de salir.

Bajó de nuevo al primer piso, encontrándose por el camino con algunos estudiantes que lo saludaron, y se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor Xabier.

En cuanto entró, notó que solo faltaban dos personas. Fue Pyro quien le dijo que Jean acababa de salir a buscar a Scott y los dos llegaron un minuto más tarde.

Jean parecía emocionada, lo cual todos notaron, mientras que solo los X-Men notaron que Scott parecía un poco nervioso.

—Ahora que estamos todos… tengo entendido que hay algo que quieres mostrarnos, Harry.

—Así es, profesor. No pensaba mostrároslos hasta mañana, pero por ciertas razones —explicó sin saber si Scott querría que supieran lo que iba a intentar. —tendré que enseñárselos luego a Scott. Pensé que sería más justo que primero os los enseñara a todos. —explicó.

Todos, especialmente Scott, lo miraron con curiosidad, preguntándose con que los sorprendería esta vez.

—Es algo de tu mundo, supongo. —se imaginó el profesor.

—Sí, pero primero y antes de que se me olvide, —continuó volviéndose, para desconcierto de todos, hacia Pícara. —tengo algo para ti.

—¿Para mí?—preguntó sorprendida la chica.

—Sí. Es por una idea que me dio Bobby, en realidad. —mintió mirando a Bobby con disimulo al recordar su anterior conversación. —Bobby vino a preguntarme si podía ayudarte con tu poder. —siguió improvisando haciéndole un gesto a Bobby para que ocultara su sorpresa

Harry sabía, por las sonrisas de los X-Men, que ellos se habían dado cuenta de su mentira, pero los adolescentes estaban demasiado curiosos para notarlo.

—El caso es que creo poder ayudarte. —añadió haciendo que la chica abriera mucho los ojos.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la pulsera que había fabricado. Se la tendió y le pidió que se la pusiera, lo cual ella hizo algo vacilante.

—¿En qué va ayudarle una pulsera?—preguntó Logan alzando una ceja.

—Me ofendes, Logan. Esto no es una simple pulsera. —aclaró sin siquiera mirarlo. —La piedra es obsidiana, la piedra base más resistente para el tipo de energía que le he infundido y el metal está hecho con el material de los huevos de una especie de mi mundo. Todo ellos entrelazado con cabellos de dos especies de mi mundo e imbuido del poder de las lágrimas de otra. Lo que tienes hay es mucho más que una pulsera.

—Y, ¿qué significa eso?—preguntó Pyro cuando recuperó la voz.

—Significa que cuando Pícara lleve puesta esa pulsera, un escudo retendrá su energía e impedirá que salga de su cuerpo para atraer la energía de otros. —un destelló de comprensión brilló en los ojos del profesor. —Es decir, que podrá tocar a cualquiera sin hacerle daño.

El despacho se quedó en silencio mientras todos asimilaban sus palabras.

—Esto es… ¿es verdad?—preguntó la adolescente sin aliento.

—Sí, al menos en teoría. Aún no la he probado y es la primera vez que construyo algo así. —confesó. —los demás artefactos que creaban escudos y que yo he ayudado a construir eran para protegerse de ataques directos, no para este tipo de cosas. De todas formas, soy bastante bueno en las materias que he usado y estoy bastante seguro de que va a funcionar.

Debía reconocer que, cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, no había sido el mejor estudiante, pero tenía otras cosas en mente que los exámenes. Después de todo, no te preocupabas por eso si estabas luchando por sobrevivir y salvar el mundo, ¿no?

En cambio, cuando todo hubo acabado, descubrió que solo necesitaba prestar atención y querer aprender de verdad para dominar cualquier materia.

Le había sorprendido al principio la facilidad con que todo acudía a él, pero sabía que sus padres habían sido magos muy inteligentes. Solo era algo más que tenía en común con ellos.

Él había nacido para la magia, más que ningún otro mago. Pero siendo el Señor de la Muerte, él era pura magia.

—Supongo que solo queda probarlo. —dictaminó mirando a su alrededor. —Entonces, ¿hay algún voluntario?

—Yo. —se ofreció Bobby alzando la mano un poco.

Harry vio que todos parecían nerviosos y emocionados, aunque ninguno tanto como Pícara. Podía entender por qué.

Si funcionaba, no tendría que preocuparse por hacer daño a alguien sin querer. Sería casi normal.

Las emociones de Scott tampoco estaban muy lejos de las de la chica. Si podía ayudarla a ella con su poder, ¿por qué no podría hacer algo con el suyo?

Todos observaron atentamente cómo Bobby acercaba la mano al codo de Pícara y acariciaba con cuidado la piel expuesta.

La tranquilidad y la ausencia de dolor en el rostro del chico eran tan evidentes que Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Funcionó. —declaró.

Harry pensó en Fred y George. Era de sus productos de los que había sacado la idea. Aquellos sombreros y guantes escudo habían acabado siendo un verdadero avance para Inglaterra y habían pasado, con un poco de su ayuda, a convertirse en cosas pequeñas y menos obvias que una capa.

—¡Gracias, Harry! ¡No sé cómo agradecerte…!

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, Pícara. Bobby me pidió ayuda y no sería un buen amigo si pudiera hacer algo y no lo hiciera. Agradéceselo a él, no a mí.

La chica sonrió y se inclinó hacia Bobby para darle un beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual ambos se sonrojaron. Todos sonrieron y Puro empezó a burlarse de ellos.

—Creo que es hora de que esos guantes se queden en el fondo de tu armario, Pícara. Además, la pulsera tiene un par de trucos más. —dijo desviando la atención de los avergonzados adolescentes. —Si la pierdes, volverá a tu muñeca a los treinta minutos.

—Vaya, eso es útil. —reconoció Pyro olvidando sus burlas anteriores.

—¿Y si necesita sus poderes?—preguntó Logan.

—Solo tiene que quitarse la pulsera. No volverá a su muñeca si ella no quiere. Y, con un poco de práctica, podrá usarlos sin quitársela.

—¿Y si la pulsera se le rompe?—siguió poniendo pegas el hombre.

Harry lo miró y resopló antes de pedirle la pulsera a la chica. Cuando la tuvo en la mano, tiró de dos extremos opuestos, rompiéndola.

La expresión en el rostro de los profesores le hizo reír, pero se contuvo porque el tema era importante para Pícara.

—¿Dónde está el truco, Harry?—preguntó Warren mirándolo con sospecha.

Harry sonrió al chico alado y bajó la mirada de vuelta a la pulsera rota que aún descansaba en la palma de su mano.

Al ver lo que empezaba a ocurrir, algunos soltaron un sonido ahogado.

Las fibras de cabello se movían y volvían a unirse entre ellas, arrastrando la trenza de plata a la que estaban atadas hasta que está también se fundió de nuevo. Unos segundos más y la pulsera estaba intacta.

—¿Cómo…?

—Eso no importa ahora. —dijo devolviéndole la pulsera a Pícara.

—Gracias, Harry.

El joven asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba encantado de haber podido usar su conocimiento para ayudar.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad que puedes ayudarme?—preguntó Scott sin emoción.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Scott no quería esperanzarse para acabar llevándose una decepción.

Era más que comprensible y hacía que se diera cuenta de lo importante que era eso para él. Eso solo hacía que Harry quisiera ayudar aún más.

—Sí, creo que sí. He de advertirte que lo que te ofrezco no es una solución inmediata. Necesitarás tiempo para acostumbrarte y aprender a controlar tu poder. Yo solo te daré lo que tu cuerpo necesita para poder controlar tus rayos por completo.

Scott asintió, entendiendo que tendría que trabajar duro para controlarlo, pero que al menos no sería algo imposible como hasta ahora.

Por su parte, todos los demás estaban sorprendidos. En ningún momento se les había ocurrido que eso pudiera ser posible.

El profesor Xabier, por supuesto, fue el único que no se sorprendió. Y Logan también lo ocultó bastante bien. O ya se había enterado con su agudo sentido del oído.

—Para esto, necesito la ayuda de dos de mis familiares que se han ofrecido voluntarios para ayudar con sus propias habilidades. Es por eso que os he reunido. Me pareció justo que todos los conocierais a la vez.

—Traducción: no querías que Kitty se enterara de que se los habías enseñado a alguien más y te arrancara la cabeza. —lo contradijo Pyro.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada en broma, un poco sonrojado, mientras los otros soltaban algunas risas. Kitty también fulminó al mutante y lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Bueno, mis familiares tienen una forma de viajar un tanto especial, así que necesito que no os asustéis de su aparición. —explicó. —Pero que os los muestre a ellos ahora, no significa que os vaya a mostrar a todos todavía. —se apresuró a asegurar al ver la mirada de Kitty.

La chica hizo un puchero, pero asintió.

—No flipéis cuando aparezcan, por favor.

—Entendido. —murmuró Tormenta algo nerviosa.

Harry los miró con seriedad unos segundos y cogió aire.

—Firhaund, ¿te importaría venir?

Un instante después, hubo una explosión de chispas sobre su cabeza y observaron con fascinación cómo un hermoso pájaro del tamaño de un cisne aparecía.

La hermosa ave roja con plumas doradas dio un par de vueltas al despacho, permitiendo que todos lo admiraran unos segundos, y soltó una dulce nota antes de replegar sus alas para posarse en el hombro izquierdo de Harry.

Todos observaron maravillados el fénix posado en toda su gloria sobre el hombro del joven.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué es ese pájaro?—preguntó Kitty fascinada. —Es precioso.

Harry sonrió con comprensión. Incluso los magos, que aún conocían la existencia de los fénix, quedaban fascinados ante la belleza de uno.

—Aún falta uno. Luego las explicaciones. —murmuró guiñándole un ojo. —¿Coldwing?

Esta vez las chispas fueron pequeños pedacitos de hielo que, igual que las chispas de fuego hacía un momento, no tenían efecto alguno sobre su entorno.

Un pájaro azul con plumas plateadas se posó en su hombro derecho. Era algo más pequeño que Firhaund, pero demostró tener un canto igual de bello.

—Seguramente algunos de vosotros habéis oído los mitos sobre los pájaros de fuego: los fénix. Eso es lo que es Firhaund.

—¿Un fénix? Tienes que estar bromeando. —exclamó Pyro con incredulidad.

—¿Qué es un fénix?—preguntó Logan con el ceño fruncido.

—Me tomas el pelo. —volvió a exclamar el mutante mirando a Logan sin poder creer lo que oía. —Los fénix son míticos pájaros de fuego, muy poderosos. Se creía que eran mensajeros de los dioses y eran muy misteriosos. Cada 500 años, el fénix ardía y renacía de sus cenizas.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?—inquirió Kitty.

—Mi poder es el fuego, ¿recuerdas? Tenía curiosidad y lo miré en internet. —dijo Pyro encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza.

—Para vosotros los fénix se convirtieron en eso, un mito. —acordó Harry asintiendo con la cabeza al chico. —Los que escondieron mi mundo ocultaron a los fénix con nosotros. Tampoco era muy necesario teniendo en cuenta que son seres muy reservados y extremadamente escasos.

Todos escucharon atentamente y Harry siguió explicándolo.

—Son las criaturas más puras que existen. Los fénix de fuego tienen poderes aún desconocidos. Son seres amables y, como ha dicho Pyro, renacen de sus cenizas. Aunque hemos descubierto que no ocurre cada 500 años.

—Está bien, los fénix existen. —murmuró Tormenta lentamente y tomando aire. —¿Y el otro? Has dicho que se llamaba…

—Coldwing. Coldwing es muy especial. En vuestro mundo no quedan mitos sobre él y, hasta que Coldwing me eligió, lo único que en mi mundo quedaba sobre su especie eran mitos. Coldwing es un fénix de hielo. Es la única otra criatura cuya pureza rivaliza con la del fénix de fuego. Cuando llega la hora de su muerte, se convierten en una estatua de hielo que se resquebraja y de cuyo interior renace.

Todos guardaron silencio un minuto, asimilando lo que acababan de oír. Harry, mientras tanto, recordaba la reacción de sus amigos al enterarse de que, no solo los fénix de hielo existían, sino que el primero en más de un milenio era su familiar. Había sido cómico ver sus rostros.

—Suena como si fueran opuestos. —comentó Bobby sacándolo del recuerdo.

—Lo son y no lo son. Ambos son puros, leales y protectores. Ambos inmortales condenados a ver morir a todos a su alrededor. —murmuró mirando de reojo a Lobezno. —Pero mientras que un fénix de fuego intentará proteger a quienes aprecia sin dañar a otros, un fénix de hielo no dudará un segundo en atacar a quien haga falta para protegerlos. Los dos juntos representan el equilibrio de todo. —finalizó. —La verdad es que Bobby y Pyro me recordaron un poco a ellos.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron un poco al ser comparados con tan bellas y magníficas criaturas. La mayoría estaban más asombrados por Firhaund, ya que era un ser que los muggles aún recordaban.

—¿Podemos… podemos tocarlos?—preguntó Kitty mirándolos con algo de nerviosismo.

Como respuesta, Firhaund saltó de su lugar y planeó hasta posarse en la mesa frente a la chica. Kitty y Pícara no tardaron en empezar a acariciar el suave plumaje del ave.

Harry metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un puñado de bayas que entregó a Ororo. Un segundo después, Coldwing estaba frente a la mujer, su postura orgullosa abandonada.

Ororo rió y le lanzó una baya, que el pájaro atrapó con el pico. Jean no tardó en unirse y las chicas se entretuvieron dando bayas y acariciando a los dos fénix mientras los hombres sonreían.

—¿Cómo van a ayudarme unos pájaros?—preguntó Scott un rato después.

Por suerte no lo había preguntado de malas maneras como probablemente lo habría hecho Logan, sino solo con curiosidad. La reacción de Coldwing habría sido marcharse si hubiera sido así.

—Como he dicho antes, los fénix tienen poderes misteriosos. Te lo explicaré después. Si todavía estás dispuesto, podemos empezar cuando quieras.

—Ahora. —murmuró el hombre.

La respuesta no lo sorprendió. Miró alrededor y levantó una ceja a Scott en muda pregunta.

—Pueden quedarse. —dijo Scott dejando ver un poco de su nerviosismo.

—Está bien. Esto será un poco diferente de todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Necesitaré que todos se aparten y que tú te tumbes, Scott.

Todos movieron sus sillas para apartarse, excepto Jean que se levantó y dio un paso adelante.

—Quizá sería más cómodo en el hospital.

—No hace falta. Además, no me gustan mucho los hospitales y podría distraerme.

Harry volvió a mirar alrededor y le pidió a Scott que se apartara de la silla en que estaba sentado.

Apuntó con la mano y la transformó, para asombro de todos, en un sillón reclinable.

—Luego le devolveré su forma original. —aseguró mirando al profesor, que trataba de ocultar su asombro.

Le hizo un gesto a Scott para que se sentara y el mutante lo hizo, después de tocar el sillón para comprobar que era sólido.

—Puedes acercarte, Jean. —dijo al ver el nervosismo de la mujer.

Jean se sentó en una silla y le cogió la mano a Scott.

—Voy a hacer lo que hace falta y después os lo explico, ¿vale?

Los mutantes asintieron y Harry llamó a Coldwing, que se posó cerca de la cabeza de Scott y empezó a cantar una suave melodía que los calmó a todos, incluido el propio Harry.

—Bien, Scott, necesito que te tumbes y te quites las gafas. —instruyó.

—Por algún motivo, no puedo estar nervioso. —murmuró obedeciendo.

—Eso es cosa de Coldwing. El canto del fénix tiene poderes. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa reflejada en la voz. —Ahora, Firhaund, acércate. Y todos los demás, por favor, no os mováis. —el fénix de fuego se posó sobre su hombro. —¿Todavía estás dispuesto a ayudar, Firhaund?

La única respuesta del pájaro fue planear hasta posarse sobre el pecho del mutante, con los ojos al nivel de los ojos del hombre.

Scott se sobresaltó un poco, pero la canción de Coldwing seguía siendo igual de relajante.

—¿Listo, Firhaund? Scott, necesito que abras los ojos. —Harry vio que iba a protestar y lo interrumpió. —Tú no te preocupes. Solo abre los ojos.

El hombre abrió los ojos y todos soltaron un grito ahogado. Una rayo láser salió de sus ojos y golpeó al fénix en pleno pecho, haciéndolo estallar en llamas.

El fuego consumió al ave, cuyas cenizas cayeron junto a la cabeza de Scott, y el rayo se detuvo de repente.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Lo siento, Harry! Yo no… no pretendía…

—Tranquilo, Scott, sabía que esto iba a pasar. Ahora confía en mí y vuelve a abrir los ojos. —ordenó. —Está funcionando.

El profesor abrió los ojos, un tanto reticente, y se sorprendió cuando ningún rayo salió. Sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo, Harry sacó un cristal de su bolsillo y usó un poco de magia para ablandarlo.

Colocó el cristal sobre los ojos color avellana del hombre y colocó una mano en cada sien del mutante.

Usando su magia, ajustó el cristal mágico a una fina membrana de los ojos del hombre antes de fundirlos en una sola.

Acabó justo a tiempo, porque el calor empezaba a acumularse en los ojos del profesor.

—Ya puedes ponerte las gafas. —dijo Harry apartándose. —Ha funcionado, pero tendrás que llevar las gafas hasta que hayas aprendido a controlarlo del todo.

—Gracias, Harry, pero tu pájaro… —empezó el mutante levantándose del sillón.

—No te preocupes por él.

Harry se acercó al montón de cenizas mientras Coldwing volvía a subirse a su hombro y apartó un poco la parte superior de las cenizas hasta que una cabecita quedó a la vista.

Oyó algunos sonidos de asombro, pero él se limitó a recoger al polluelo y desvanecer las cenizas.

—Gracias, Firhaund. —susurró dándole una pequeña baya antes de volverse hacia los demás. —Os dije que Firhaund renace de sus cenizas. Simplemente aceptó adelantar su día de quema.

—Es diferente decirlo que verlo. —indicó el profesor Xabier.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad ha funcionado? ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Jean apretándole la mano a Scott.

—Y, ¿puedes explicarnos qué es lo que has hecho?—pidió Tormenta.

—Completamente seguro. Aunque, como he dicho, tendrá que aprender a controlarlo. En cuanto a lo que he hecho… bueno, veamos. —suspiró. —Por lo que tengo entendido sobre los mutantes, vuestros cuerpos están adaptados a vuestras habilidades. Eso es lo que os permite controlarlas. Por ejemplo, el cuerpo de Warren debe de ser bastante ligero o tener una increíble fuerza en las alas para poder volar. O el cuerpo de Pyro, debe estar preparado para soportar altas temperaturas, ¿me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas. —dijo Warren sonriendo. —Mis huesos están huecos, como los de los pájaros. Eso me hace más ligero y me permite volar.

—Y yo nunca me he quemado, ni siquiera al tocar una sartén ardiendo, pero tampoco he probado temperaturas demasiado altas. —dijo Pyro mirándolo pensativo.

—El caso es que, aunque vuestros cuerpos estén genéticamente preparados para controlar vuestros poderes, algunas veces hay fallos. Los ojos de Scott poseen una membrana natural que debería ayudarle a controlar los rayos, pero la membrana que se ha desarrollado no es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el calor que sus ojos pueden llegar a acumular. Por eso, esa membrana está continuamente dañada, lo que le impide cumplir su función. —explicó recordando la exploración que había realizado a los ojos de Scott en el jardín.

Jean y el profesor asintieron, reconociendo la lógica de sus palabras. Hasta ahora, todo era bastante científico.

—¿Y cómo has podido arreglar eso?—preguntó Pícara.

—Me habría gustado que bastara con arreglar la membrana, pero volvería a dañarse en unos treinta segundos. Lo que he hecho es reforzar esa membrana con un material que soporte la temperatura de los rayos y no le impida ver. —siguió explicando. —En mi mundo existe un material así, muy parecido al cristal. A veces incluso se usa para hacer ojos.

—¿Ojos?—exclamó Jean.

—Sí. Por ejemplo, yo tenía un profesor que perdió un ojo en una batalla, —recordó en voz alta. —y pidió que le hicieran uno especial con este mismo material. Era capaz de ver a través de objetos y paredes, lo cual reconozco que daba un poco de repelús. —suspiró mientras algunos se estremecían. —El caso es que el material exterior es muy maleable y completamente transparente.

—Y has usado ese cristal especial para recubrir la membrana de los ojos de Scott. —murmuró Tormenta comprendiendo.

—He fundido el cristal y la membrana original en uno solo, sí. —acordó.

—Increíble. —suspiró Jean haciéndolo sonreír.

—¿Y qué han hecho los pájaros?—preguntó Logan con el ceño fruncido.

—Coldwing ha cantado para calmarnos a todos. Supongo que habréis notado que estabais tranquilos.

—¿Y Firhaund?—preguntó Pyro. —¿Qué ha hecho él?

—Las lágrimas de fénix, voluntariamente entregadas, —remarcó. —tienen increíble poderes curativos. Los fénix no suelen entregarlas, pero Firhaund quería ayudar. Sus lágrimas han reparado la membrana natural de los ojos de Scott, dándome tiempo para reforzarla.

—Pero, ¿sus lágrimas no se evaporan con el calor de los rayos?—preguntó Logan obviamente confundido.

—Las lágrimas de fénix son una de las sustancias más poderosas y misteriosas del mundo. Y Firhaund es un fénix de fuego. El fuego, el calor, son parte de él. Dudo mucho que exista una temperatura lo bastante alta para evaporar sus lágrimas.

—Maravilloso. —exclamaron Jean y el profesor X.

—Gracias, Harry. —repitió Scott. —Y, gracias, Firhaund.

Coldwing pió reclamando atención, lo que les hizo reír. Harry le dio una baya y se sorprendió un poco cuando Scott le pidió otra para Firhaund.

—Nos has presentado a dos de tus familiares hoy, Harry, pero todavía tendrás que cumplir el trato. —dijo Kitty acercándose a acariciar a Coldwing.

Harry la miró con sorpresa. Esa chica no se daba por vencida. No estaría emparentada con Logan, ¿verdad?

Después, un pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

—Por supuesto, Kitty. Estoy seguro de que Fred y George te van a encantar. —murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa al pensar en sus dos familiares.


End file.
